


大风吹过山谷

by fanhaiguang



Series: 咏叹调 [1]
Category: Human - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanhaiguang/pseuds/fanhaiguang
Series: 咏叹调 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546717





	大风吹过山谷

一个人只身在国外已经待了许久，虽然孤独，但吉隆坡这个城市还算平和，当初计划半年完成的项目变得遥遥无期；日子像流水一样一天天的过着。也许是住在酒店的缘故吧，当地的人们总把我当成短期游客，出租车乱要价，绕远路；无奈只好转向了固定收费的网约车。

有那么一天， 大约半夜三点多才完成工作。一位司机由于走错路，双手合十的使劲和我道歉, 有点没完没了。我不以为然的说：“又不是什么严重的事情，没事儿。” 

然而他仍然不走，居然还下车向我一个劲儿的点头鞠躬，看到他那小鸡啄米似的点头，鞠躬。我的脑袋里忽然“嗡”的一声。

道歉，让我想起了我的妈妈......。

我边走进酒店，边不停的转身看着那个棕色皮肤的马来人；困倦、迷糊的我似乎在潜意识里翻腾到了些什么，好像是惧怕，好像是歉意，又似乎感觉很安全。

回到房间躺在床上的我忽然意识到：那个鬼魂又找上门来了.

人说：一个人所惧怕的事情，记忆就会选择规避；并且把它深埋到潜意思里。然而埋得越深越无法忘记，更可能在某个时刻爆发。

............

我1982年出生在矿区，父亲大学毕业以后被分配到了煤矿上工作。那个年代的他没有选择，从此穿上黑色的窑衣，成了一名煤矿工人。我对我八岁之前的事情没有什么记忆，只记得九岁那年我们搬了一次家，父亲托关系从矿上找了一辆大解放，我们把所有家当都堆了上去，然后一家三口人高高兴兴的挤在驾驶室里。妈妈很开心是因为我们可以住上楼房，有自来水可以用。我很开心是因为我终于可以躲开那几个总是欺负我的同学。

妈妈管教有方，我学习不差，班里一直是前三名，还是班长。这成了很多同学欺负我的理由。我个子不高，还是个胖子，毫无战斗力，所以他们打我之前我总是很害怕，但从来没哭过，因为我知道，如果我哭了，就会永无翻身之日。因为这些事情，妈妈经常带着我去学校找老师，找校长：“看把我们孩子欺负成什么样子了？”

校长从来都是低个头赔个不是，然后在周一升旗的时候点名批评几个人，罚他们站操场。但这并改变不了什么，他们甚至会变本加厉。

所以要解决这种问题，搬家是个不错的选择。

新矿上的一切都是新的，学校也是新的，老师也是新的；我是说他们刚毕业。我应该会有新的朋友。妈妈边整理我胸前的红领巾边说：“要听老师的话，离坏孩子远一点，要是有人打你，就直接去告校长，校长跟你爸是熟人。”

进入教室后全体同学起立欢迎了我，老师还给我安排了靠前的座位，那应该是我爸给安排的。坐到座位后，我看到了我同桌的他：李一然。

李一然，这个在我过去十几年，或许一辈子都心怀愧疚的人；那时候他的柜壳里放着半块砖头，当我低头放书包发现的时候，他狠狠的瞪了我一眼。

那个时候我们五年级，我记得教室窗外的风总是在呼啸着，夹杂着的沙子或是煤面打在玻璃上噼里啪啦的作响。在那里我明白了电视剧里的一个词叫：千里长风；那风在一直不停的刮着，像一列没完没了的火车，从很远的地方来，也应该是去了很远很远的地方。

矿上孩子的野蛮，从矿工身上可见一斑，我所在的城市曾被“评选”为全国十大匪城之首。我们那里没人看《古惑仔》，因为经常发生在身边的事情，总显得稀松平常，没什么可好奇的。

有一天放学的时候，我和李一然不知不觉的走到了一起，他手里攥着装有砖头的书包带，低头逃避着校门口老师的眼睛。刚走出校门口不远，就见有七八个人围了过来，他们是初中生，平时总拦下小学生要钱，而唯一敢反抗的就是李一然。

周围的同学一看阵势，呼啦一下全跑了。我不知道为什么自己留了一下，也许傻乎乎的觉得自己是班长；同时我发现了围他的那群人里有我认识的人，于是我开始耍小聪明，我看着那个我认识的人喊：“李一然是我们班同学，我看你们谁敢打？”。那个人凑近带头的人耳边说：“王伟光，他爸是矿领导，以前我们一个矿的，跟校长可熟呢。我看算了哇。”

“哦，我也认识。”旁边还有人在帮腔。

但带头的还是过来踹了李一然一脚，瞪了我一眼后嘴里骂着：“两个小挨球..."然后就散了。李一然把他的砖头收好，也没看我一眼就走了。

第二天，下午课间的时候，他掏出一本数学练习册对我说：“这个题我不会，你给讲讲。”那似乎是他第一次和我说话。

“你在做课外题啊？”我看着他的练习册。

“嗯，我，妈妈给我买的。数学老师说这本好，花了十二呢。”他边说边摩挲着书皮。

虽然在很多人眼里他是个混混，因为他打架，而且没有什么朋友；但他的成绩一直不错。有时候一些科目我都考不过他。

很快的到了六年级，妈妈每天早上都一边挽着我的红领巾一边说：“放学立刻回家，你明年就要考初中了，考不上一中你就上不了高中，上不了高中，考不上大学你就得和你爸爸一样下煤窑。”其实我一直觉得下煤窑没什么不好的，因为我身边的所有人都在下煤窑。

我第一次见李一然的妈妈，是在校门口。因为变天，他妈给他送来了雨伞。她隔着校门和我说希望我能带动李一然的学习，希望我们都能考上一中。

妈妈给我请了家教，每天都要上一到两个小时的课，我硬着头皮从着，功夫不负有心人，我考上了。

从初中入学考试以后我没再见过李一然，因为爸爸带着我回老家玩了一段时间。考上一中为我迎来了处处的夸赞，我沉醉着。

随之而来的是麻烦：因为一中离我们居住的矿上很远，我必须要住校。那年我才11岁。

一中很大，校门也很大，乌泱泱的人群攒动着看着分班的信息榜，我盯着那几张大红纸寻找着自己的名字；在找到我的班级，记下班主任的名字之后，我发现在最下面的一排居然有李一然的名字。

他也考上了？应该不会有第二个叫李一然的。

矮小的我在人群中穿梭着，我希望能找到他。果不其然，我看到了他的父母，他妈妈正抱怨着忘了多带一床毯子，他爸爸气喘吁吁的放下扁担，正掏钱准备注册。我的父母也跟了过来，他们在一起讨论着孩子们住校的生活。

我兴奋的喊：“你也考上了？”那声音似乎怕别人不知道我们原来是同桌似的。

“是的，刚达线。”他笑着，他还是那么瘦，身上穿着黑色的小西装和很亮的黑色小皮鞋，双手插兜。那是他在我脑海里永远的形象。

“好好学习，别忘了你还要考高中呢。”妈妈撂下这句话就走了。

我突然觉得整个世界就剩下了我一个人，我不知道该干什么，我一直在盼望着周末，因为只有周末才能回家。

然而还好，有李一然，可能是因为个子高，也可能是因为他的入学成绩在全班是倒数的，总之他被分配到了靠后一排的座位。我总在上课的时候不时的回头看他，似乎这样能找到一点点“家人”的感觉。

坐在我右边隔一个人位置，是一个叫李晓彤的女生，她大大的眼睛，剪着男生的头发，穿着亮面的衣裤。她是男孩子的性格，但却总是很害羞，害羞的时候会满脸通红，然后仰头笑着，露出满嘴整齐的牙齿。早自习是晨读的时间，每个人都在扯着嗓子，噪音程度不亚于火车站。李晓彤坐在靠近窗户的座位，我喜欢那晨光划过她侧脸的光景，她搭在侧面的头发在阳光的照射下溢着金光，她会不时的咬着自己的嘴唇，双手轻盈的翻着一页页的书发呆，她从来不扯嗓子。

慢慢的，慢慢的，情窦初开。

到了初二，李一然开始受女生欢迎；我则不，我还是那个胖子，但我很开心，因为我是很少交友的他的“哥们儿”。我们除了不在一个宿舍之外，吃饭、上课、上厕所都在一起。那时候会有女生给她递纸条，他从来不搭理，但我看得出他很享受，因为他经常换衣服，把自己弄的很整齐。

有一次，李晓彤悄悄的递给我一张纸条，让我送给李一然。我趁机攀谈了起来：“你喜欢李一然”

“不是啊，我哥们让我送的”她喜欢称她的女同学为哥们儿。还好不是她。

“谁啊？”

“静儿姐！，71班的赵静。”

“好吧...”我迟疑着，然后猛然又快速的问：“哎？你喜欢谁啊？”刚要走的她回头又看了我一眼，更像是在瞪着我：“我不知道。”她说。荷尔蒙在干扰着我对她表情的判断，我感觉她的那一眼似乎看了我好久，也许也只是一刹那...。

我真的不希望惹到了她。

有一天课间，班里的门被很重的一脚踹开，气势汹汹的几个人站在门口：“谁叫李一然，给我出来。有种给你爷爷出来。”上学时候总有几个男同学发育的很好，他们很高很壮，而且很高很壮的同学们喜欢拉帮结伙。

李一然从课桌上爬起来看了看门口，又看了看其他人，似乎刚睡醒的他并不知道在发生着什么。这时候他们身后一个容易激动的同学冲进了班里来，骂骂咧咧的径直冲向了后排的李一然。激动的他没有注意到放在过道上值日生的水桶，被绊了个大马趴。教室是一个班的领地，我们不会允许其他班的人随意进入。在那个莽撞人摔倒的时候，所有男生都上去“占便宜”，而其他在外面找事儿的人也冲了进来。

混战开始了，也很快结束了，因为班主任来了。

来打李一然的是走读生，他们家就住在学校的附近；而且他们很记仇，一场大架是必然要打的。听说他们有很多人，而我们，只有我们两个。那是一个下完雪的晚上，十几个人围上了我们，他们并没有带东西，因为他们很自信自己的人数。而我们藏了凳子腿，我们打到两个人，那两个人流了血，我俩也是一样，后来不知道为什么停手了，我只记得我的腿被踹的很疼，站不起来。还有就是下了厚厚的雪的地面，躺在上面很舒服。

我们“成名”了，我们被称为能打的人，当然学校记过处分是少不了的，然而，似乎无所谓，因为老师没有告诉家长，可能是忘了。

过去的点滴总是能汇成故事，过不去的总会午夜梦回。

架打完了，身子上的淤青疼了许久，不过二十几年后的今天我还是不知道打那场架的原因，据说是因为某个女生吧。在那之后还有些家伙试图找我们麻烦，但都会因为我们那天雪夜的故事而迟疑，也还是打过几次架，打架之后竟都会成为朋友。

李一然会偶尔从后排窜到前面来问我数学题，记忆中他总是蜷着身子过来，蜷着身子回去，没错，那几年我们都长高了许多。

到了初三，我在模拟考试中全校20，李一然全校160.基本上他一定会离开一中。他的妈妈从两个小时车程外的矿上来到学校附近租了房子；是为了监督李一然的学习。自那以后放学时他朝左出校门，我向右回宿舍。似乎疏远了一些。

李晓彤依然是男孩子性格，依然那么爱笑，她也住校。那几年，我总是在放学的时候走在她的后面，我不知道她是否发现过，有时候她会回头看我一眼，然后张嘴大笑，露出整齐的牙齿；我不知道她在笑什么。

总是会有人来问我习题的解答，都是男生。女生们会问另外一个女同学。

而有一天，李晓彤拿着习题册笑盈盈的朝我走了过来。那一刻，我的大脑成了单任务系统，它极力的记录着李晓彤的行走路线，她的表情，她侧面摆动的头发，她的用词：“我也来问你一道题哇~”我的大脑在分析着她为什么会在结尾用“哇”而不是其他拟声词~~

她坐在了我前面的一个空座位上，下巴放在我的一摞书上，红着脸。我真的希望我前面那位同学晚些回来，但是不巧，那家伙很快就回来了，李晓彤站了起来，我们似乎都不知道该怎么结束。

“走，去你座位上吧。”

“好吧“。

我感谢着我的脑子，我跟着她，其实不远的距离，却感觉走了好久，久的有点尴尬。

她的桌布好香，甜甜的味道，她的身上也是...。

周末的班会上，班主任在手里转着他的茶杯，似乎有些难于开口的说：“不光是我们班，我听说学校里早恋的现象非常严重。你们...,知道什么是早恋吗？你们知道什么是恋爱吗？你们知道什么是爱吗，同学们？”

他以后的话我没记住，因为我一直在考虑：“什么是爱？”我们知道爱吗?当然不知道，因为那时候的我连结婚是什么都不知道，我还一直以为我的父母从一生下来就认识，因为他们是一家人。

额~~~。

又是一个周末返校，妈妈整理完我的书包后，在里面塞了几个苹果，挂在我背上后又给了100元生活费：“老师给妈妈打电话了，他说你们学校早恋现象非常严重，上学的时候不准搞对象，丢不丢人？都才几岁的孩子？”

“哦。”

我有点心虚的出门了。

李一然妈妈的付出效果显著，他的成绩在最后一年里飙升着，从和一中无缘变成了很可能上榜的那部分人。我的成绩一直很稳定，因为我受着老师们的特殊关注。大约是在刚升初三的时候，我爸爸的工作从矿上调到了局里，成为了一个不小的领导，听妈妈说在局里开会的时候，他和我们校长坐在前后排，会后还一起喝了酒。所以，老师们会在下午的课间给我单独辅导课程,他们都说我考进一中没有什么问题。

李晓彤的男孩子性格，让我们三个人成为了哥们儿，其实也并不是什么形影不离的死党，现在想起来也许只是我自己一厢情愿的幻想，但我们确实经常在一个桌子上吃饭，而且一起打闹。

住校的生活不再是一天一天的过，而是一个星期一个星期，又一次返校的班会上，班主任拿着一份报纸对全班说：“我们所在的城市被报纸写作全国十大匪城之首，而我们学校的每个班级都有一个旗杆子，”他停顿了一下说：“但在我的班里你们谁也别想立杆子，因为只有我是杆子！”。确实，那个时候老师对学生的体罚是很普遍的，而且是被家长和社会所认可的。我的班主任，男性，身高一米八，身上经常带着一根木板子，全班似乎没人不被他打过！

这次返校班会的主题是学校定的，因为又有两个班的同学打架，一个班的“旗杆子”打不过叫来了社会人，然后还动了刀子，所以另一个班的旗杆子现在依然在医院，据说是重症监护，生命垂危。班主任一再强调有解决不了的问题一定要经过老师和学校。但每个人都知道，如果打架告老师是非常非常丢人的事情，可能还不如去住医院。

时间飞逝着，上课，下课，妈妈在周末的唠叨。住校的校园生活很无聊，唯一的消遣是看漫画，和听“后三排”的男生们讲各个班级“旗杆子”的轶事和社会上哪位大哥又灭了另一位大哥；东北来的杀手是如何收费的......,不过他们始终没有确定谁是我们班的“旗杆子”因为班主任的板子会打断任何一个企图。

每周四的下午是初三年级的班级大扫除，除了值日组外所有的同学都会去操场活动，当然也有例外：班上的几个书呆子，他们永远都在学习，相信电视里的广告语：知识能改变命运。关于命运，那个时候有人说我们的命运只有两个：一是“子承父业”下井做煤矿工人，另一个是跟着社会上的大哥混黑社会。

那也是一个周四的下午，我看到李晓彤坐在她靠窗户的位置上，玩弄着自己的刘海，已经熟识的我凑过去坐在他旁边，“嘿”的吓了她一下，她没有反应，继续呆了一会儿后问我：“你毕业后考不上高中会到哪儿去？”

“上二中呗。”我似乎没有听清楚她的问题。

“哦，”她扣着自己的指甲：“我哥前年没考上高中，在家待了一年，现在我妈准备送他去当兵，等转业后回矿上下井。”

“哦......”我不知道该如何回应......现实的问题。

她又很认真的问我：“我们是矿上的子弟，不能直接到矿上吗？”

看得出她很不愿意让她哥哥去当兵，因为那会去很远的地方，而且两年不能回家，但我仍然不知道该如何回应她，支支吾吾的说着：“应该......可以吧。”

李晓彤：“闫家祥和石保说他们毕业后要去学修车，他们的妈妈说学什么也不如学一门手艺。你觉得呢？”

“应该还不错吧，但怎么说也得上高中。”我学着我妈妈的话，又看着她说：“你应该能考上一中吧。”

她看着我笑了笑，把玩着手里的东西没有再说话，我坐在她旁边看着她，她也就那么一直在让我看着她，不发一言，一直到他的同桌回来。

中考如期而至，考完试的我没有再回学校，因为爸爸给我带回了所有的试卷和成绩，记得那是一个光照很强的下午，爸爸打开门从他黑色的呢子大衣里掏出一个纸袋，他在和妈妈笑着。

我被一中录取了，并没有什么悬念。

爸爸说：“我还顺便问了一下咱矿上的李一然，就大军他儿子，孩子不错，也录取了，成绩虽然差点，但也探住了。”妈妈接过我的成绩和一中录取通知书说：“也好，以后一起上大学，干啥也有个伴儿，不过三女儿也真是不容易，啥也不顾，就扑在她儿子身上了。”

“谁还不都是为了儿子。”爸爸说着把我抱了起来：“以后一定要考上大学，上好大学。这样就不用像我这样每天下井了。”

我看着爸爸那仍然充满煤面的黑眼圈，心里第一次下定决心要考上大学，考上好大学。

爸爸的工作很忙，但我知道他总是在想着我和我的将来，进入高中前的那个暑假，爸爸借着工作的机会，第一次带我来到了北京。

“是一个不错的机会，我尽力吧。”面对妈妈的怀疑，爸爸这么说着。

那是一个煤炭体系的全国表彰大会，爸爸被评为劳模，他想带我一起去的原因是表彰大会是在他的母校，全国最好的勘探学院里开的，他想让我提前知道一下什么是大学。他想让我立志。

进京的火车上，父亲的同事大大咧咧的从我们身边走过：“呦，谁家的孩子？”

爸爸：“我儿子。”

爸爸的同事似乎很不喜欢他把孩子带到工作中，他坐在我们对面抱着二郎腿说：“带个孩子干什么？没去过个北京啊？”

爸爸低声下气的说：“哦，我是勘探学院的，这次也算回母校，对孩子是个教育、引导，他今年考上一中了！”

听了这些，那人放下腿，向前坐了坐说：“考上一中了？今年考上的？”

我：“嗯，开学高一。”

爸爸：“他初中就是一中的。”

“哦，好，那行。”那人点头赞许着，看着我：“就得好好学习呢，将来不考大学离不开煤窑！你看看我们四块石头夹一块肉的......,不是人干的营生！”

他又转头向我爸爸说：“哎，你说我们家那个老大，校上的好好的，硬是不给去了，一天也不给去了，打也打不去；最后找了找人，到了个综二，受了五年，这会儿看见人家那上完大学分配回来的，人家一进来就是技术员，两年提拔副科。他眼红着呢！”

他又拉长声音，低头靠近我说：“想回头，没那后悔药了。去了北京让你爸爸领上，到那清华，北大转转，你考个勘探学院将来还不是回煤窑，今年矿上死了7个，那都是拿命挣那点钱了。快欢欢的离开哇，你说是不是，老王？哎......。”那人叹了一口气，满脸失望的转头望向车窗外。后来爸爸告诉我他姓刘，他的大儿子在几年后的一场井下事故中死去了。

在北京的时候，我几乎一直在爸爸身边，他甚至在开会的时候都带着我，和学院教授，他的老师们吃饭的时候也带着我。在那里我看到了另外一种生活，那里的人们各自有不同的工作，不像煤矿上，几千人都在服务煤炭的生产；我看到了大学里面宽敞的教室，我看到他们抱着书本在不同的教学楼里穿梭...。

“大学的学习和中学不一样，在这里成绩并不是最重要的。最重要的学习‘学习的能力’”爸爸曾经的老师这么对我说。

我满心向往着大学的校园。

离开北京的最后一天爸爸带我来到的清华大学，他对我说：“爸爸和妈妈只希望你能考个大学，将来能有独立生活，独立养家的能力，但你刘叔说的也对，如果能离开煤矿...，还是离开的好。”说完话，他低下了头。

高中的生活开始了，这对于我和李一然并没有什么新鲜，他只是从初中部宿舍楼搬进了高中部。而那年我们全家也从矿上搬到了矿务局。我和李一然一边叙述着我在北京的经历，略带炫耀；一边看着教学楼下熙熙攘攘的人群，他没有回应，只是听着、笑着。

讲着讲着，觉得无聊的我问：“你放假去做什么了？”

“回我姥姥家了，帮着收玉米”说着他从裤兜里掏出一只毛茸茸的兔子尾巴：“跟我二表哥在山上熏的，他给做的，我也有一个。”

我接过来，系在我的钥匙链上，短暂的沉默了一会儿我说：“我将来要考上清华。”

他说：“你行的，我听说你中考是咱学校前十名。”其实我并不知道我的名次，而且后来我也知道他是瞎说的。但那确实给了我不小的鼓励。

“那你呢?”我饶有兴致的问着。

“我妈说让我考个医生，或者老师，只要不用下井就行。”

“哦， 我在北京还去了北京医科大学。那里也不错，学校非常漂亮，到处是美女。你考那里吧！”其实我并没有去北京医科大学，我只是希望上大学的我们还能在一起，至少在一个城市里。

“北京？可能考不上吧。”他摇着头。

我看着楼下的标语：新学年，一切都是新的开始。“你能的！”我坚定的说。

也许是为了本校学生尽快适应环境，原一中的人还是都被安排在了同一个班级，所以我、李晓彤、李一然、我们仍然在一起。

在高二的时候班上转来了一个叫马凯文的男同学。生活中总会有人给你带来一些惊讶，因为他们过着不同的生活，对世界有不同的理解和看法。马凯文就是其中的一个，同学们说他是他妈妈走后门送进一中的，之前是四中的差生。

班级的座位是大轮换的，有时候，他会坐到我的后面；有一天他在我背后用文具盒捅我：“要笔吗？”

“啥？”我惊讶的回头问

“笔，晨光的。一块，校门口一块五。”

“啊？你卖笔？”

“嗯，我看你黑笔用完了，要不要只红的？划重点。这个包装破了，不过笔是好的。”说着他就把两支笔一起塞到了我的手里。“一共两块。

他看着呆呆的我，补充道：“校门口有时候一只就两块呢。”

“好吧，”我掏出两块钱给了他。

“要本不？本也有，都比校门口便宜。”他一边说一边又给后面的同学去拿橡皮，自动铅笔什么的。

校门口每天早上会有大妈们围着，她们贩卖面包和袋装牛奶给学生们当早餐。学生们进校门的时候随手就买了，非常的方便。但没几个星期，我发现班里的最后一排在每天早上都会非常的骚动，走近一看，发现是马凯文在卖面包：“比校门口便宜一块钱，那个不行，那个进价贵，比校门口便宜五毛。”

到了最后，几乎全班都在他那里买面包，我也是。他有时候还和同学借钱作为第二天进货的资本，同学们都愿意借给他，因为凡是借钱给他的，他会额外回报一只油笔芯或者铅芯。最后邻班的同学也和他买面包，甚至老师们都订货.......

马凯文是走读生，这方便了他的买卖。他的一切作为，包括他的衣着，看着总是和学生格格不入，同学们说他父母离异。他父母都是生意人，很有钱，但是都不管他。他和他奶奶一起住。

高三的时候，学校为了给我们提供便利，安排了自习室，学生们可以在周末进入学校的自习室里学习。

那是个刚刚进入高三的周末。李一然不知道什么时候学会了抽烟，他总是一只手把书攥成一卷，然后另一只手夹着一根香烟；一边看书还一边伸长脖子去嘬他另一只手上的过滤嘴；总是在掐灭一根烟后才开始动笔在草稿纸上演算些什么；害怕老师发现教室的烟味，他总是蜷缩在教室后边的卫生角里吞云吐雾。那个时候我们俩的成绩不相上下，我想我们一定会考入同一所学校。

李晓彤仍然坐在靠窗的位置，我发现她自习时候大约百分之七十的时间都在发呆，我喜欢那样一直看着她，她回头看了我一眼，我们笑了。她知道她在发呆，我想知道她为什么发呆。

这样一个安静的下午，窗外依然刮着风，教室里翻书的声音被走廊里嘈杂的脚步声打乱，我听到了马凯文在门外说话，然后一个瘦高身形的人大步流星的闯了进来，那人虽然很瘦，但却穿着一件非常宽大的白色夹克。他闯进我们教室，径直走到了李晓彤的座位前面。

“你是晓彤吧？我是周兵，我认识你哥。”那人油头粉面的，给我最深的印象就是他真的很高而且很瘦。

那人肆意的喧哗惹怒了坐在后面的李一然：“我草，这儿是学校，你哪个班的？是高三的吗？”

“你是谁啊？”我也附和着。

那人盯着李一然，目光很是瘆人，我意识到这家伙不是学校的，可能是社会上的混子。这时候马凯文走了进来：“走了，周兵。你干啥呢？”

“李晓军妹妹。”周兵指着李晓彤说。

马凯文：“李晓军是谁？”

周兵：“她哥啊......”

“哦，走了，走了。他们弄完了，赶紧。”马凯文摆着手催促他离开。

“我也认识凯文，下次我们一起出去玩。”周兵和李晓彤说完后，起身离开，走出教室的时候他还不忘恶狠狠的指着李一然，同时也丢给了我一个眼神。后来知道，马凯文不仅做生意，他还伙同一些他的朋友偷盗附近工厂的物资，然后翻墙回学校逃跑，那时候没人怀疑一个一中的学生会去偷东西。

下午的自习继续着，窗外又刮起了风，强劲的风鼓吹着玻璃窗户，不时发出呼啦呼啦的声音，好像随时要破裂似的。马凯文又返了回来，他先是走到我跟前：“晚上去干什么啊？”

“回家啊！”我说

哦，他又望向李一然：“你呢？晚上回宿舍？”

李一然：“对啊。”

“一起出去玩吧？每天复习这么累，也出去放松放松。啊？我请客，咱去浩海。”

“马志广去不去？”他并不真诚的邀请着坐在远处的书呆子同学。被打扰读书的马志广边收拾书包边摇着头起身离开了。

“李晓彤也一起去呗？平时你们不是经常在一起吗？走了.....。”他一边说着一边收拾起我的书包，塞进了书桌里。然后又去李晓彤那里去拉她。

我回头看着李一然，他掐灭手里的一支烟说：“走，去呗，有大款请客还不去？他赚咱们的钱也该往出倒一倒了。”

浩海是那个年代我们那里唯一的一座娱乐城，里面有地下滑冰场，KTV,游戏厅和酒吧。年轻人们都以去那里消费过为荣。

刚刚进去，那里的灯红酒绿怯生了作为学生的我和李一然。里面一个服务生走了过来，他看着我和李一然：“您要玩点什么？”

“咱玩大型游戏机呗？”我指着左手的游戏厅。

服务生突然严肃了起来：“你们不是学生吧？这儿可不让学生进啊。”

“没事，没事，我，我带的人。”马凯文赶紧走了过来。

“文儿啊.....,行，去吧去吧。”服务生离开了。马凯文分给我们每人几个代币，进去后发现，里面并不是游戏机，而是各式各样的赌博机，我在搞不清怎么会赢，又怎么会输的情况下，赢了许多的代币，而在根本不知道规则的情况下，我立刻觉得这些游戏都好无聊；李晓彤总是在赢了之后表现的十分开心，而输了之后又十分的漠然，她很快的输完了她的，我的，我赢的和李一然的所有代币。

当我们不知道接下来该干什么的时候，周兵走了进来，他满脸微笑着伸出手搂着李一然的肩膀说：“走，到楼上唱歌去。”他在跟李一然说话，眼睛却一直在看着李晓彤，在KTV里，我们一边吼着那个年代流行歌曲，一边大杯的给自己灌着啤酒，

周兵坐在李晓彤的旁边，使劲的攀谈着她的哥哥,。马凯文，李一然和我不断的喝着，那是我第一次喝那么多酒，很快开始意识模糊，迷糊的视线里看到李晓彤在唱着歌，周兵在旁边附和着。昏暗的灯光里，弥漫着啤酒的味道和喊叫。不知道什么时候结束的，也不知道什么时候我们被带到了大堂，周兵给我们端来了浓茶，我盯着对面墙上的挂钟，从迷糊中猛然惊醒了过来，已经快十点了！但马凯文让我们不用着急，他说周兵会把我们送回去的。在讨论路线的时候，我坚持把李晓彤先送回去，李晓彤并没有喝酒，是周兵制止的，说不能让自己的妹妹喝醉。到她家不远的地方她下了车，我们在车上目送她进了楼道之后才离去。

李一然似乎和周兵很合得来，他们两个人在路上聊了很多，聊着我们那个小镇一共有多少个帮派，哪个老大罩着哪一片地方。周兵说他是在三中读的初中，其实他全名叫周学兵，但他们的兄弟们都叫他周兵，是因为他读了一年高中后就不学了，所以去掉了“学”字，叫周兵。

回到家里已经是十点过半，我偷偷打开门进去，看到妈妈坐在餐桌前面织着毛衣，上面的饭菜还没有收拾，害怕妈妈发现我酒后的面红耳赤，我低着头直接进了自己的房间。

妈妈朝我的房门喊着：“你不吃饭？”

“吃过了。”

妈妈：“和谁？”

“李一然。”

趴在床上的我，听到妈妈走近了我的门口问到“是上晚自习吗？”

“是”

之后妈妈并没有再多问，我也因为酒精的作用昏昏的睡了过去。

早晨被闹钟吵醒，我发现我只穿着内衣，而且屋里的酒气依然浓重。我想妈妈是知道了，不知该如何解释的我，蹑手蹑脚的推开门，看到早餐已像往日那样摆放好。妈妈正在阳台上晾晒着我昨天的衣服。

我尽力装作若无其事的坐下。妈妈从衣柜里取出校服说：“今天就穿校服吧，都吐成什么样子了。昨天晚上回那么晚，我差点让你四舅去找你。”

四舅是公安局的副局长，专管刑事。我怯生生的问：“没去吧？”

“没去，你也学学人家李一然。人家晚上七点多就给她妈打电话了，你连个信儿也不稍，要不说穷人的孩子早当家，你咋就长不大呢？”

听到了有李一然的遮盖，我放下了心来，转移话题道：“切，他还抽烟呢。”

“你也看着点人家好.....”说到这里，妈妈突然停了下来：“李一然吧，你平时在学习和生活上多帮帮他，他爸在井下受伤了，矿上的工伤鉴定还没下来，他妈还找了你爸，但你爸说是临时工也不好鉴定工伤和工残......,哎，这矿上啊！”

妈妈在唠叨着，我囫囵吞枣的吃完那个馒头后就换上了校服，关门的时候听到她在屋里叫嚷着：“以后不能喝酒，啤酒也不行。”

李一然爸爸井下受伤的事情我听说过，据说没有生命危险；自那以后他在周末也很少回家，都住在学校的宿舍，或是去他二叔那里洗洗衣服。

那时，我所居住的小区前面是好几排私搭乱建小屋，穿过满是生活污水的小路来到大街上便看到有人朝学校的方向指指点点；我在校门口停定自行车后看到四舅正在那里，还有其他几个警察，他看到我后也走了过来。四舅和妈妈是姥爷家里六个兄弟中最小的两个，所以他对我也特别的疼爱，每次看到我就总是呵呵的笑着。

但这次的表情有些严肃：“你昨晚上干啥去了？你妈给我打了一晚上电话。”

“没事，和同学出去吃饭了。她知道了后来...。”我仍然掩饰着。

四舅责备的眼神瞅了我一眼后说：“咱这儿治安差，以后九点以前必须到家，我是说到家听懂没？”

“哦，哦，好。”我指着他身后的警车问：“你们在我们学校门口干嘛？”

四舅看了看身后：“昨晚小弹炮儿和老八带着人在这附近打群架，死了一个，一个重伤在医院，估计也不球行了。据说还有你们学校的学生参与，你妈给我打电话说找不着你，差点吓死我。”

四舅瞪着眼睛再次强调着晚上早回家的事情，并且严重警告我不要和校内的混混在一起。说连认识都不要认识，还记下了我的班级和班主任老师的名字。

这个周末的班会被挪到了周一，老师通报了在校学生参与社会上聚众斗殴的事情，并且说学校已经开除了一个高三和两个高二的学生。还说隔壁的工厂最近发现物资丢失，而且有工人看到小偷偷完之后翻墙进了一中，他说他并不相信我们一中的学生会去偷东西，但一锅粥里难免会出老鼠屎。

中午放学的时候，有一辆白色的面包车停在校门口，敞开的侧门上坐着周兵，我故意从他身边走过，他却并没有发现我。只是两只眼睛直直的盯着校门。李晓彤走出来的时候，他跳下车，满面微笑的朝她挥着手，我走了没几步后停了下来，回头看着他们。

我听到周兵说：“晓彤，你妈让我过来接你。走吧。”

李晓彤：“我妈？”

“对啊，上午碰到你妈了，姨说让我多照顾照顾你，最近这儿乱；所以我过来接你。”

“哦”李晓彤抱着胸前的书本上了周兵的车，白色的面包车在人群中打了几个转，然后就迅速离开了，而我却开始莫名的失落。

一天下午的活动时间，我看到没有出去玩的李晓彤一边解题一边咬着她的手指，我站在她的桌前，她没有抬头，几分钟过后，她把作业本伸到我的面前：“倒数公式是对的吧？”

我接过来坐下：“哦，其实没这么复杂，用不着倒数，有简便的方法。”

我怡然的帮她解完那道数学题，装作不经意的问到：“你之前认识周兵？”

“她是我哥以前的同学，我哥没去当兵的时候，他到我家里来玩过。”她依然没有抬头看我。

“那他年纪比我们大哦？”

李晓彤：“嗯...，跟我哥同岁.......,比咱大三岁。”

我看着她始终没有抬起的头顶，悻悻然的走开了。

周兵在每天放学后都会在学校门口等着李晓彤，慢慢的，他们的谣言开始在学校里传播，有的说李晓彤成了社会上的大姐大，有人说他们两个是定了娃娃亲。更有人说看见李晓彤和周兵在小树林里搂抱还去了宾馆。

这些流言让我的心开始慌乱，但我也明白李晓彤并不属于我。我只是会在碰到一些奇怪的物理题后会开始摔书本，撕草稿纸。

妈妈担心我的安全，她让李一然在周末到我家里来复习。在妈妈出去买菜的时候，我问李一然：“你觉得周兵这人怎么样啊？”，我希望能从他那里得到对周兵的否认。

但他却说：“那兄弟挺不错啊，人挺够意思，怎么了？”我看着他的表情，似乎在我和周兵之间他更愿意选择周兵。

“你觉得那小王八蛋是不是看上李晓彤了？”我说。

李一然似乎看出了我的想法：“不知道，但听说周兵是太子的人，浩海就是他们罩着。”不知道为什么李一然对社会上的混子和帮派总是那么的了解，要不是他那名列前茅的学习成绩，真的很难把他和学校里的那些混子分开。

但没有得到想要答案的我心里面想着：什么狗屁太子！我感觉他那么说似乎是在警告着我什么，厌烦感突然涌上了胸口。我没有再去理会他，许久之后，他拿出一道化学题问我。我看也没看就说不知道，他嬉皮笑脸的又把书推到我的面前：“好好看看，好好看看。”

心情烦躁的我一把把他推开，那本他没有握紧的习题册，不小心落在了刚浇完水的花盆里。他没有赶忙去捡起那本书，而是盯着我看了一会儿后，发出了“切”的一声不屑，然后收拾书包走了。

晚饭的时候四舅来到家里，他说某个矿上的武装部丢失了一只枪，两天后二中校门口的天桥上发生了一起枪击案，二中离我们并不远，隐隐约约我似乎记起有一天晚自习上听到过一次巨大的响声，却不似鞭炮声。四舅说凶手已经抓住，枪也找了回来，虽然说是个人复仇，但屡次的恶性事件，尤其还发生在学校的附近，让局里的领导决定派警力在各个学校附近二十四小时执勤。市里可能也会配合省里的统一安排，要开始严打。

晚上我躺在床上回放着关于周兵的画面，我意识到比起我们这些只知道上学读书的呆子，他似乎更有所谓的男子汉气概，他说话的语气是无论在什么情况下都非常的肯定，讲起那些江湖事更是滔滔不绝，总是能引人入胜。不知道什么时候窗外又起风了，我叹了一口气后睡去了。

周一的时候，果然在校门外多了一辆警车，而且是二十四小时，每天都在。

课间休息时间，我看着在后排坐着的李一然仍然在看着书。我拿起一本书走到他跟前问道：“这个题怎么做，给看看。”

他用心的讲解了那道其实我会做的题后，我开始把四舅周末在我家说的事情告诉了他。还问他如果你碰到路上有人劫你怎么办？

李一然很从容的说：“要什么就给他什么，他要是硬要打你，就先掂量掂量能不能打得过，打不过就跑，跑不过就抱着头蹲下，他们打着打着，没意思了就走了。”

“那要是能打过呢？”

李一然：“一般社会上混子咱是打不过的，人家们都是打出来的；但要是确定要打，必须一招制敌，不能让他有还手的机会。然后尽量叫，让周围人来帮你。”

“你怎么这么内行啊？”我惊讶的问道。

李一然：“嗨，咱也是没人敢欺负的人，是吧？”他自豪的仰着头。

他的话，让我想起了我们以前一起打架的事情，然后会心的笑了。

时间在慢慢的流逝，每天都能看到警车在学校附近执勤，也能看到周兵的面包车在放学的时候接李晓彤，随着高考的临近，我似乎慢慢的接受了这一切。我用我心中理想的大学代替了李晓彤的位置，我不再自习的时候不自主的望向李晓彤的方向，也在放学的时候故意靠近警车，而远离周兵的车。

然而直到那一天中午，我发现我是在自欺欺人。那是在放学的时候，同学们一窝蜂的涌出门口，我一如既往的走在周兵白色面包车的远处，却隐隐约约从那个方向听到了吵闹声，循声走了过去，看到周兵在拉扯着李晓彤，猛烈的推搡使李晓彤坐在了地上。我愤怒的推开前面几个学生，蛮牛似的上前撞开了试图再去抓李晓彤的周兵，没有防备的他突然失去重心，重重的朝侧面倒了下去。他气急败坏的从地上挣扎着站起来，牙关紧咬，举着拳头向我扑了过来。在我闭起眼睛，准备迎接他的重击时，不远处的警车响了。

清脆的“嘟...嘟...”两声，让周兵本能似的停了下来，他望了望那边，从牙缝里恶狠狠的挤出几个字：“这没完，你给你哥等着...。”

我拉起受伤的李晓彤看着周兵开车走远，又看着她被揪乱的头发和不整校服说：“你没事吧...。李晓彤摇着头没有说话，我去捡起她散落在地上的书本，和她一起钻出了人群。

她在前面走着，一直走了很远；在周围没人的时候，她突然转身趴在我的肩膀上哭了起来，她哭了好久；刚开始我还担心过路人们的眼光，毕竟我们都穿着校服，但慢慢的，慢慢的，我尝试着抱紧了她，我开始忽略所有路过的人，和他们的眼光。

那天中午我俩都没有回家，在离学校和我两家都很远的一个餐馆里吃了午饭。其间她对我说自那天在浩海之后，周兵就每天来学校接她，而且在周末还带她和他的那帮兄弟一起吃喝，唱歌，有一次周兵还带着她看他们打架。从那以后她的学习成绩一落千丈，而最终被父母发现。然后她就想离开他，但周兵却一直死缠着不放。

我听她说着，我不知道该如何回应，我不知道为什么在听这些的时候，我脑子里想的全是化学公式，我知道自己在逃避，我不想听，也不想了解那些所谓混子的生活；我觉得恶心。

吃过饭后，李晓彤把我带到一家宾馆，她在里面清洗了自己凌乱的头发和衣服。我在附近的药店里帮她买了酒精棉和创可贴。

下午回到学校里，我和李一然说了中午发生的一切。

李一然愤慨的说：“我住校，要不是我住校，咱两兄弟弄死他。”他非常认真的看着我说：“他肯定会在校门口堵你，以后下学我陪你走一段，你再自己回家。”

我说：“他不敢，校门口有警车，今天就是警车把他吓跑的。”

李一然嘲笑着周兵说：“这些挨求货，估计身上都有案子，那你放学就多走大路，别走小路，或者你中午就别回了，跟我在学校食堂吃饭，去我宿舍午休就好了。”

我听取了李一然的建议，放学后总是警觉的走着大路，也有时候就干脆不回家，中午在学校吃饭和休息。李晓彤恢复了以往了气息，她不再像以前那样经常发呆，而是更积极的复习，她会在课间时候主动坐到我的旁边，看我的笔记和对比试卷。

之后某一天中午，在快到家的路上，我看到了周兵；他正在马路对面和他的几个兄弟抽着烟。他也看到了我，他将手里的香烟猛摔到了地上，伸出一只手指着马路对面的我，怒目圆睁着；还做出要冲过满是车流的马路的架势，我假装没有看到他，害怕的拐进了跟前的小巷。

回到家中，害怕的我有些无可适从。我不断的抽出又推上书桌的几个抽屉，几番之后，躺在抽屉最里面，一把细长的蝴蝶刀映入我的眼帘。那是一件工艺品，高一时候当兵的表哥送给我的。我把它拿到厨房，在磨刀石上把刀尖磨了出来...。

那一天是星期四，我记得很清楚，因为又是我们大扫除的日子，距离高考可能只有不到三个月的时间。老师拖着堂，在讲解着模拟试卷。当我们走出校门的时候，大街上已经没有几个人。四月的北方乍暖还寒，路边突然而起的大风像幽灵一样，到处乱扑，风大的时候能把人吹的猛一个趔趄。

我们脱下校服披在头上阻挡着风里夹杂的沙石，我和李晓彤说着笑着已经走了很远。连续几个月没有见到周兵，我们似乎忘记了他的存在；然而背后的猛然的一脚提醒了我，他们将我踹到了路边的一个树坑里，索性用我头上的校服包住我，拽着我的头使劲猛踢。

“算了，够了，赶紧走吧。”我听到有人说着。

然后就是周兵的声音：“小王八蛋，可让我逮住了，我操你妈。”他仍然一脚一脚的踹着，但说话的时候突然呛了一下，然后使劲的唾着唾沫，应该是大风把泥沙刮进了他的嘴里。

我紧抱着头蜷缩在那里，满嘴的泥沙让他失去了兴趣，然后就走了。我忍着身上的疼，撕扯下裹在头上的衣服，发现他们已经不见了踪影。有点懵的我听见旁边几个女同学说：“他们把李晓彤抓到车上带走了！”

我扶着身后的小树站了起来，用愤怒而又低沉的声音问道：“他们去哪儿了？”

“朝那边，你赶紧追，我们去找老师。”那两个女同学转身返回了学校。

我朝他们所指的方向追了过去，路上并没有几个人，一个路边的大爷看着我，朝学校后边的废工厂指了指说：“那边。”

那是学校隔壁工厂的一处旧厂区，人们说那里发生过严重的锅炉爆炸，而后就废弃了。我从倒塌的矮墙上翻了进去，高高白杨树的落叶，踩上去嚓嚓作响，我听到周兵叫嚷的声音，停下脚步仔细辨认了方位之后，我看到了那辆白色面包车的尾部，越走越近，他们交谈的声音越来越清晰。

一个一眼看去就是个混子的人对周兵说着：“剩下的事儿不用我了吧？”他嘿嘿嘿的奸笑着：“你和嫂子在这儿好好玩，两口子床上打架，床上合嘛。”那人连续坏笑着上了车离去了。

那个破厂房外的不远处，我听到了李晓彤大叫的声音。还没有看到他们的我大叫着：“周兵，周学兵，你个王八蛋，她还是个学生，我们都是学生，你有种去欺负小弹炮儿的人试试，你跟学校跟前劫我们十几块钱的傻奔儿有什么区别？”

傻奔儿是经常在躲在学校附近堵低年级学生劫钱的一个人。人确实很傻，而且还结巴，社会上没有任何一个帮派会要傻奔儿，傻奔儿总是把那些没有反抗能力的低年级学生带到小巷子里要钱，他的能力“自定义”为初二以下，在劫人的时候往往还会先确认对方的年级，如果你说是初三或者高中的他就会走开，并且留下一句：“你没有骗你老子吧？你要是骗我，老子下次弄死你！”

我想把周兵和傻奔儿做比较，一定会把他激怒。果然他提着一根铁棍从里面冲了出来，他高高的跳起，一个飞脚将我踢出了好几米以外。走近看到我蜷缩在地上并没有什么反抗能力，就骂道：“小王八蛋，看着白白胖胖，骨头还挺硬。”他一脚踩在我头上说：“我让你看看我和傻奔儿的区别，然后就用那根铁棍肆意的抽打。

不知道挨了几下之后，周兵停了下来，我听到他说：“哎呦，小王八蛋，连你爷爷也敢打，啊？李一然！”是李一然赶了过来，他趁着周兵不注意在地上捡起一块砖头狠狠的拍到了他的脸上。

打累了的周兵，一边喘着气一边说着：“然哥？你是不是以为你是小弹炮儿的侄子我就不敢打你。啊？然哥，操，出血了，啊？”周兵抹着他嘴角边淌出来的鲜血絮絮叨叨的说着：“然哥，我还真不敢打你，你怎么就不能给小弟点面子？”话还没有落声，他就突然操起手里的铁棍朝放松戒备的李一然打去，李一然松了手里的砖头举起胳膊挡了下来。紧接着，有着身高优势的周兵把李一然打的落花流水。

抵挡不住的李一然举起双手跪地求着饶说：“哥，哥，对不起，你知道王伟光是我兄弟，你打他我不能不出手啊，我真不是故意的，你让我们走吧，今天的事情我肯定不跟我叔说。”说着他转身走向我，拉起我的胳膊，抬着我就要走。

周兵停顿了一下，或者是因为李一然所说的“江湖道义”为他所认同，或者因为他忌惮当地两大恶势力之一的老大：小弹炮儿。但我们没走出几步，他还是一个健步追了上来，一棍子敲在了李一然的头上。李一然和我一起倒在了地上。李一然扭曲的面孔忍受着疼痛，但他还是强撑着坐起，摆着双手说：“哥，哥，行了，差不多了，再打出人命了，让我叔知道是你打我，你也好不了，差不多行了,啊？”

周兵扔掉了手里的铁棍，抹了抹耳朵上的血，还不忘整理了一下他的头发。他走到我们两身边抓着李一然的头发说：“最近一直在严打，你叔是重点控制对象，现在在哪儿躲着还不知道呢，他有功夫管你？”

“我四舅是公安局局长。”躺着地上的我有气无力的说着。

周兵放下李一然，走到我跟前，又用脚踩着我的头说：“是副局，张副局长，有名的便衣警察！”便衣警察是那个年代对警察的蔑称，因为街上几乎天天都有人聚众打架，闹事，那些混子们聚在一起穷凶极恶，连警察都敢打，所以大部分时候在街上看不到穿制服的警察。所以都是便衣警察。

他朝我脸上吐了口口水，接近我的耳边说：“跟着我是为了那个小婊子？哎...，你见过女人没？要不，哥今儿让你见识见识？”

说着他走进那个厂房，抓着李晓彤的头发把她拽了出来：“这小婊子每天吃我的，喝我的，想不要我就一脚踹了，反正哥也玩腻了，要不送给你吧？”他把李晓彤一把推倒在地上又试图上去扒他的衣服。

李一然使出最后一口力气站了起来，双手举过头顶像投降似的走向周兵：“哥，兵哥，差不多行了，事情闹大了没法儿收场，咱各退一步。”他双手放在周兵的肩膀上，用身体的力量钳制着周兵，使他动弹不开。

而周身疼痛的我从衣服的里兜里摸出了那把细长的蝴蝶刀，我一只手默默的翻出刀刃，紧紧的攥着刀柄。打人打到疲倦的周兵，试图把李一然推开，而李一然硬是不松手。周兵骂着：“李一然，别给脸不要脸啊。”正当他说完的时候，我一把扒开李一然，扯开周兵一直穿着的那件白色皮夹克，使尽浑身的力气将那把倒蝴蝶刀刺向了他的胸口。

我记得周兵深深的吸了一口气，喉咙的歇斯底里的呻吟着，然后就坐了下来。他摸着自己的胸口，没一会便涨到满脸通红。他没有再说话，也没有再看我们谁，只是回头朝身后的某个方向望了一眼，然后就顺势躺下了。

安静了一会儿，李一然站着，李晓彤趴在那厚厚的落叶上抽泣着，背对着我们的她并没有看到刚才的一幕。突然，李一然一把把李晓彤揽起来就往外跑，走了没几步后又折了回来，他看了看表情呆滞的我一眼，然后从我手里拿走了那把刀。

他抱着我的头，看着我，试图让我清醒：“嗨，嗨，我带李晓彤从正门走，你走那边，”他指着远处的墙说：“你从那边翻过去就是我们宿舍，现在宿舍应该没有人，你回去把你身上带血的衣服换了，快走。”

我们都没有再去管周兵，我躬着身子朝那堵墙跑了过去，翻过去后果然是宿舍楼，我强撑着挺直身体走了进去，看宿舍的阿姨们正在吃饭，她们没有在意我，有路过的同学问我，我只是“哦，哦”的点着头。

李一然宿舍里有一个同学在戴着耳机吃着饭，我爬上李一然的上铺，瘫在了上面。没一会儿，那个同学也离开了，安静了许久之后，李一然回来了。他把我摇醒说：“李晓彤我送回家了，我给她请了假。你下来换我的衣服，你的衣服都是血。”

李一然的神情有些恍惚，她一边从柜子里取衣服一边喃喃自语的说：“她应该没看见，应该没看见。”又转向我说：“刀子我来处理，你放心。”

说完后，他坐在床边，两只眼睛直直的看着前方，整个人呆掉了。

“周兵他...。”我问着。

“别想了，啥也别想，就跟什么都没发生一样，什么都没发生...”他就像见了鬼似的，时而对我说，时而对着空气喃喃自语。

当时的我并没有把事情想的多严重，我只是认为我把周兵打到了，而最后的画面在我脑海里一直很模糊，我没有意识到那把本是工艺品的蝴蝶刀在开刃之后会如此轻易的穿过肋骨缝隙，进入人的心脏；也没有意识到一个人的生命是如此的脆弱。但李一然不同，因为从他的角度，他看到了周兵胸口的鲜血喷涌而出。

我换了李一然的衣裤，他将我那些带血的衣服塞进了一个黑色的塑料袋里。我们都穿着很厚的冬季衣物，尽量遮掩着身上的伤处，走出了宿舍，就像什么都没有发生似的回到教室。那天晚上确实什么都没发生，我晚自习后按时回家，佯装疲倦的回到自己屋里，在父母都睡下后，从医药箱里找出云南白药自己敷上。

第二天早餐的餐桌上，妈妈注意到了我的耳朵，我按照和李一然串通好的：说我俩大扫除擦玻璃的时候，不小心从窗户上掉到下来，落在了楼下的绿化带上，被灌木划到了。

“我的妈呀。”我妈大叫着，擦个玻璃摔成这样儿？就不能小心点？我强装着微笑说：“我们俩擦一个窗户，然后他逗我，我们两个人一起掉下去了。”

“他逗你？”妈妈疑惑着：“是你逗人家吧？李一然那么稳重的孩子能逗你？”

妈妈拿出医药箱又帮我抹上了些药膏，我躲躲闪闪的没让她发现身上其他地方的伤，就赶紧抓起书包出门了。昨天半夜下了一场雨，雨水清洗了这个脏乱差的城市，看着湿湿的地面，和一洼洼积水，我好像觉得一切都过去了，一切都洗掉，或者冲走了。

上午第三节课的时候，我们听到了警笛的声音，之后又是救护车的声音。那声音打破了班上的寂静；同学们吵吵着：“又出事儿了。”但我杀了人的这个念头仍然没有进入我的脑海。课堂后面忽然传来了打火机“啪，啪。”的声音。人们都向后看，是李一然正目光呆滞的想要点燃一支已经放在了嘴上的香烟。

正在往黑板上抄题的老师也转过了身来，李一然并没有不好意思，他只是看了其他人和老师一眼，又默默的把嘴上的香烟取了下来。

老师没有责怪他。而是转过身去，边写边说着：“压力大啊？抽一支缓解缓解？也是个办法！”同学们都笑了。“同学们不要笑，高考只是你们人生路上的第一个挑战，之后还会有无数的挑战接踵而至。永远不要害怕挑战，面对他，接受他，打败他，才能拥有辉煌的人生，是不是啊？李一然同学？”

李一然并没有把手里的香烟放回烟盒，他只是点着头：“嗯。”了一声。

老师继续说着：“你是咱们班第二梯队的尖子，上本科没问题，最后这不到三个月不要放松，再努一把力，老师认为你能上一本。老师相信你。其他的同学呢？能上一本的，比如王伟光，再努把力，争取上名校！”

当老师念到我的名字时，我好像突然醒了。看着没有来上学，李晓彤那空空的座位，那个意念忽然上了我的心头：周兵不会是死了吧？

我中午没有回家，下午的时候学校里就传开了，说隔壁工厂里发现了一具尸体。李一然把我叫到他经常抽烟的地方，他一手攥着香烟，伸出拿着打火机的手说：“我宿舍钥匙。”

“我没拿你宿舍钥匙啊！”我不解的回答到。

李一然忽然变了脸上的表情，皱着眉头急切的问到：“那你昨晚怎么进到我的宿舍？”

“王宁在，我推门进去的。”

“我没把我宿舍钥匙给你？”他又问了一遍。

“没，没有啊。”我说。

他惊讶的张大嘴，仰起头，又低了下去，然后一把攥死了手里的那根香烟，口齿不清的对我说着：“我，我....,我当时想着宿舍可能没人，所以返回去想把宿舍钥匙给你，但你整个人神志不清，把你叫醒后，我...,我是忘了给你吗？”他急得在地上走来走去，最后一拳头砸在那颗小树上，瞪大了自己的眼睛对我说：“可能丢在那儿了。”

看着他慌张的神情，我深深的呼出一口气，再无力吸回来，全身瘫软的坐了下来：“你的意思是周兵可能死了？”

他摇着头，很认真的看着我，一字一句的说着：“那么长一把刀，你扎进了他胸口，血直往外冒，还能活？”

“不...不..不可能，不可能。他只是被我打晕过去了。”我说。

李一然揪着我的衣领，把我拉了起来：“说什么都不能承认，有人问你就都按照我跟你说的去说，知道吗？”

他又抽出一支烟，双手颤抖着点上，深深的吸了一口后说：“离高考还有两个月，报个远一点的地方，离开这里。只要这几个月不出事就没问题。”他背对着我，一直重复着：“只要这几个月不出事就没问题。”他三两口就吸完那整支香烟后，头也没回的走了。

之后的几天里，李一然一直在躲避着我；他没有正眼看过我，没和我说过话。他胆子变的大了起来，居然站在楼道里抽烟，完全不忌惮老师和校领导们。第二个星期的周一，李一然没有来上课，没人知道是什么原因，而李晓彤自那天被李一然送回家后我再也没有见过她。

我整天跟没有了魂魄似的，什么都做不了，满脑子是周兵朝后躺下那一刻的画面。晚上，我垂头丧气的一只手提着书包走进屋里，看到四舅和妈妈，以及经常很晚回家的爸爸也坐在沙发上，好像是在等着我。

我双目无神的打了声招呼：“四舅...。”然后想要转身回我自己房间的时候被爸爸叫住了。

“伟光，你过来，大人有话想问你。”我从爸爸的声音里辨认出是有大事发生了。

我转身回来，四舅让我放下书包坐过去，然后很认真的问我：“有个叫周学兵的你认识不认识？”

我低着头说：“不认识。”

“哦，不认识就对。”四舅缓了一下接着问：“李晓彤和李一然是不是你的同班同学？”

我说：“是。”

四舅又停顿了一会儿问：“上个周四的下午，大约五点多钟的时候，你在哪儿？有没有人给你作证？”

我说：“我...我在上自习。”

四舅掏出一张白纸，又把茶几下面的红色印泥放到我面前说：“你在这儿给我留个手印，双手。”

我把手放在那血红的印泥上，“用点力。”四舅提醒着。这时候，猛然一股气顶上了胸口，我开始不能呼吸。整个人几乎奔溃，

妈妈看着我喘不上气，赶紧走过来拿毛巾擦掉我手上的红色印泥，同时对四舅暴跳如雷：“干什么啊？干什么啊？吓唬孩子？吓唬你亲外甥？我们伟光怎么了？我们伟光什么都没做！去，回去，回你自己房间去！”妈妈把我推进了我自己的房间。

面对无理取闹的妈妈，四舅耐心的，一字一句的解释着：“现在有人说看到当时有两男的，其中一个人的描述和伟光很像，那把钥匙上有两个人的指纹，鉴定科已经出了报告，局长也通知我不能干预这个案子。如果我们不在别人之前找到真相，就会很被动的。”

四舅的解释被淹没在了妈妈的哭闹声中，她抱怨四舅把怀疑指向了她的亲外甥，抱怨着爸爸对家里不管不顾，抱怨着自己管理疏忽，一切都终结在了一声长叹：“都是报应啊。”

四舅无奈道：“好，好，好，我再和伟光说一句话，说着四舅走到我门口：“伟光，四舅要走了，再和你说一句话，开门。”

开门后，四舅看到我刚刚擦完眼泪的双眼，似乎全明白了，他关上门对我说：“李一然现在已经拘留了。现场发现的一把钥匙上有他的指纹。但是找不到刀，刀呢？”

“刀...。”我佯装做不知道。

四舅凑近了我，严肃万分的说：“现在有两个女学生做证，路人也看到了你被打后，翻墙进了旧厂。你的同学李一然再硬也只是个孩子，他撑不了几天，你得让四舅知道到底发生了什么？”

爸爸妈妈也进来了，我哭哭啼啼的把那天的事情按照李一然所编的故事模糊的描述了一遍，始终没有提及我们三人打斗的场面。

四舅满脸怀疑的听完了我的叙述，他出去关上门和爸爸在我门外窃窃私语的讨论着，在最后，我听到爸爸说：“好，明天开始就不让他去学校了，在家里复习。”

四舅又叮嘱说“要是有人问去哪儿了，就说去了外地，他不是高考吗？就说去太原参加冲刺班了，有你的面子，他们不敢搜家。”。

“高考.....”父亲长叹了一口气：“要是真的，哪还顾得上高考！”

四舅停顿了一下说：“看他那样子，得做坏的打算了，我手底下有几个信得过的人，我在里面突破一下这个李一然，你在外面也要准备准备了...。”

第二天早上，爸爸没有去上班，餐桌上，妈妈把菜推到我面前说：“吃！吃完回你自己房间复习，今天不去学校了。”然后她一只手摸着我的脸：“跟妈妈好好说，那天傍晚你是不是在那个废厂子里？”

感受着妈妈温暖，我小声的说：“是”

妈妈强忍着眼泪：“那个人的死跟你有没有关系？”

我微微的点了点头，正要再张嘴说话的时候，一直坐在旁边的爸爸猛的拍了下桌子：“你在不在现场不是你说了算的。”他更用力的拍了下桌子：“人是谁弄死的更不是你说了算的。”说完后他气冲冲的从衣架上拽下外套，摔门出去了。

爸爸走后，我把那天事情的真实经过一五一十的告诉了妈妈。听完之后她居然没有情绪激动，只是深深的吐了一口气。

从那天开始我没有再走出家门，两三天后，有几个穿着制服的警察敲开了家门，那人客气的说：“王处长，在家吗？”

“不在，上班去了。”妈妈说。

“其实...”那人吞吞吐吐的隔着防盗门向里屋张望着：“我们是想找王伟光谈一谈，他不在学校，老师说他好几天没上课了。”

“有什么事情找王占书去，找一个学生做什么？他复习准备高考呢！”妈妈厉声的说到。

“哦，哦，我们就是例行公事。您忙，您忙。”那几个警察一无所得的悻然离去。坐在里屋的我始终惶恐不安。

刚刚送走警察没一会儿，又有人敲门，是李一然的妈妈，妈妈打开防盗门，把她迎了进来。她一边进门，一边抹着眼泪在餐桌前坐下。妈妈递上了热茶。先是沉默了许久的李一然妈妈挪了挪身子靠近我妈，然后拉起了她的手说：“大姐啊，你说这也不知道为什么，李一然就这么被拘留起来了，我去看守所人家也不让我见，我听说是跟人打架了？他爸爸井下出事后，我就没怎么再管这个孩子，你说他爸刚有一点好转，他就.......”说着说着，她泣不成声。

听到是李一然的妈妈，我再也坐不住了，推开门走了出去。李一然妈妈第一眼就看到了我，他急切的冲了过来，抓住我的肩膀边抹着眼泪边问道：“伟光，你告诉阿姨，到底是怎么了？李一然出什么事了？你是不是当时也在？你怎么不去上学？”

妈妈赶紧跑了过来，用力把她拉开，又生生的把我推进了屋里：“我们家伟光从这个月开始在家复习，他爸给他请了家教。”妈妈使劲的拉上了我的门，我站在门的那一边，不知道该做什么，怎么做。

李一然妈妈继续说着：“我听几个女同学说，当时是你们家伟光追上去了，后来她们回去找老师时，李一然才赶上去的。伟光啊，你跟阿姨说说，那天到底是怎么了？”她在我房间外哭一会儿，镇定一会儿；妈妈使劲的平复着她的心情。

爸爸赶了回来，李一然的妈妈看到爸爸之后收敛了一些，他们三个人在屋里沉默的坐着，爸爸抽完一支烟后开口说：“一然他爸最近怎么样？”李一然的妈妈没有说话。

“应该康复些了吧？”爸爸在烟灰缸里拧灭烟头继续说：“我到矿上问了问，要是补上一个长期工劳动合同，还是能划到工残里面的。出院的时候再给医生花点钱，定个一级伤残，能直接劳保。”

“哼，哼…”李一然的妈妈木然的笑着，“我只要我的一然，我只要我的一然。”说着，说着，她起了身。

“去送送。”爸爸暗示着妈妈。

四舅晚上又赶了过来，妈妈跟他说了白天警察和李一然妈妈的事情。四舅并没有回应。只是闷声的说到：“现在还没坐实，但基本上差不多了。”

妈妈装作惊讶的说：“是吗？不可能，伟光是学校的尖子生，怎么可能？让你的人再去查查！”

四舅说：“我和李一然谈过了，他把事情基本交代清楚了。”他转身握着妈妈的手说：“他知道我是伟光舅舅，目前为止只跟我一个人说了。别担心，还有回旋的余地。你去把伟光叫出来，咱们再合计合计。”

四舅和爸爸坐在沙发上，爸爸一直皱着眉头在抽烟，妈妈搬了两个板凳和我坐在茶几旁边，四舅的对面。

四舅看着爸爸说：“你也知道，现在外面正在严打，而且这个案子又和学校扯上了关系，市里面的领导非常重视，局长压力很大。这要是放以前，蒙混蒙混也能过去，现在真的是不好弄。李一然把所有事情都和我说了，但就是没跟我提刀的事儿。”

四舅看着我：“刀呢？”

“李一然拿走藏起来了。”我说

“藏哪儿了？”四舅问

“不知道。”我如实的回答。

“把柄在别人手里啊...。”四舅叹到，他又吩咐妈妈说：“跟李一然家里多联系联系，说什么都不能闹分歧。咱的把柄在人家手里。”

晚上躺在床上的我不敢合眼，北方那干燥的气候，总是没有雨水滋润；窗外忽然而起狂风在小区各个住宅楼之间穿梭着，狂扑着，夹杂着沙土和煤面想要毁灭这周遭的一切。妈妈推开门走了进来，我一动不动的装睡，她把手轻轻的放在我身上。爸爸也进来了，靠着墙蹲在那里。这样，装睡的我不知道在什么时候睡着了。

又几天过后，夜里不能成眠的我总是醒来很晚。爸爸和四舅在餐桌上盘算着，爸爸习惯性的拿出他的小本子记着，勾画着。他们讨论着那天傍晚的细节，分析着每一个证人和他们的背景等等；讨论结束后，爸爸撕下他本子上那几页纸，到厨房里烧掉了。

四舅把我叫到他的身边，略带微笑的说：“都快十八了，长的真快。”

爸爸接着话茬说：“伟光啊，明天你得去公安局应讯，不要害怕。”说着他挺直了腰杆，鼓励着我说：“男子汉大丈夫，顶天立地，啊？”

四舅也鼓励着：“作为一个男人，一定要保护好自己，你所做的没有错，只是这个社会有它的法则，当然我们也应该有我们的应对。”他停了一下，继续说到：“明天去的时候，不管谁问，就说那天你翻墙进老厂的时候摔倒碰了头；之后也并没有找到周学兵和你的同学李晓彤；所以你翻墙回到你们学校的宿舍去找李一然，也没有找到。最后就在他的床上休息了，王宁是你的证人。其他的就都不用管了。要是有人多问，你就说不知道，或者沉默。从现在开始，你要告诉你自己，周学兵的死跟你无关。旧厂的面积非常大，你没有找到他们是理所当然的。那天发生的事情，你不在现场。”

“你四舅因为是你的亲戚，需要避嫌。明天只有你一个人。爸爸也不能出面，妈妈会带你过去。”爸爸说道。

第二天，妈妈把我送到了公安局。一个年轻的女警把我带到一个单独的房间，她给我双手取了手模之后就离开了。等了好长时间之后才进来一位年轻警探，他一边进来还一边翻阅着手里的卷宗。

我礼貌的起身说：“叔叔好。”

他只是摆手示意我坐下，也没有说话，仍然在一页一页的翻着材料，几分钟过后，他问了一些基本的问题：我的姓名，我的学校和学习成绩。正当我觉得和他有了些熟悉的时候，他突然把手里的卷宗摆在我面前；里面有周兵倒地的照片，看到照片上周兵那惨白的面色，我的心里怔了一下。

“这个人认识吗？”他问。

“周兵。”我说。

“哦，周学兵。”他纠正道。“知道他怎么死的吗？”他又追问着。

“不知道。”我说。

“知道这是哪儿吗？”他指着照片问。

“我们学校附近的旧厂。”我说。

“你怎么知道的？你那天也在那儿？”警察问。

“同学都在传...。”我把事情的经过照四舅给的剧本重新复述了一边。

“哦...。”他轻松的笑着，似乎信服了，然后又拿过卷宗，翻了几下后说：“你进去找周兵，然后整整的找了四十分钟，没找到？”他看着卷宗上的证词念着：“王建军，机车厂老员工，看到你大约在六点十分左右翻墙进了旧厂，当时看那人踉踉跄跄，像是个社会上的混子，也没敢多管闲事。”

他翻过了一页又把卷宗凑近自己一字一句的读者：“王宁，一中在校学生，说你大约在不到七点的时候进入了他的宿舍，然后躺在了李一然的床上。”是这个情况吗？

“是”我回答说。

“旧厂说小不小，说大也不大，找了四十分钟没找到，你就放弃了？为什么？”他追问着。

“被周兵打的我身上疼，支持不住就回去了。”我说。

“哦，现场发现了一把钥匙，后来证明是李一然的宿舍钥匙。上面还有你的指纹和不是周兵的血...。”他没有说完，直接把那把钥匙的照片放在我面前，在等着我的解释。

看着那把钥匙和上面挂着的兔子尾巴，我如雷灌顶，那天的记忆清晰了起来，李一然折返回来把钥匙放在我手里，他攥着我的手让我拿好那把钥匙，但手上几乎没有知觉的我起身时把钥匙掉在了地上，那血很可能是我的。

我不知道该如何回答了，我盯着桌子一言不发。

“嗯？...嗯？”那个警察催促着，正当不知道该怎么办的时候，另一个警察走了进来，年轻警察站起来叫他：“刘队。”

刘队拿过了卷宗，示意那人离开。他坐下后说：“那天晚上的大雨把钥匙上的血迹冲刷的差不多了，残留的量太少，不足以作为证据。你的班主任和学校对你的品行做了担保，上级领导也很重视这一方面。至于指纹，你中午在李一然宿舍留宿，避免不了。”说完他把卷宗合上，摆在自己面前，坐直，端端正正的看着我，脸上似乎还挂着一丝微笑。他就那样一直看了我好久之后说：“你可以走了。”

“回家？”我问着。

“对，回家去吧，快高考了，好好准备考试。”他说。

我起身走到了门口，又回头问到：“那李一然呢？我的同学。”

那人没有听到似的，拿起手里的卷宗在桌子上啪啪的整理了几下；也没有再看我一眼，大步的推开门先出去了。

之前的女警把我带出了派出所，妈妈赶紧过来，搂着我把我放进早已经等待的出租车。出租车司机朝后座看了我一眼，自言自语的说着：“这社会，他妈的，死个小混混也算为社会除了害了，还想拉个学生当垫背，那些混蛋警察也是瞎了眼了，球，一天正事儿不办，你说他有本事上街上抓几个真正的黑社会去，是哇？”

“哎，就是，您说我们儿子也是背，就参合上这个事儿了，我们儿子学习可好呢，一中的尖子生，马上高考呀，你说这不是添堵呢？孩子到时候咋发挥呢？”妈妈附和着出租车司机。“不过说清楚就行了，也没个别的！”她又补充到。

“是哇，你看看，还是一中的，好好考哇，就剩一个月了，将来到个大城市...。”出租车没有开出多远，妈妈就让他停了下来，是爸爸在不远的地方等着我们。

妈妈打开车门，看到李一然妈妈也坐在后座上，她突然情绪失控，泣不成声的跪倒在地，一个劲的朝李一然妈妈磕头；嘴里还不停的说着：“我对不起你，我对不起你......。”爸爸坐在驾驶室里双手紧握着方向盘，低着头。我没见过任何一个人那么疯狂的朝另一个人磕头，她的额头都磕出了血，李一然的妈妈下车扶起了她，同样泣不成声的哭着，最后晕了过去。

道歉，我妈妈给李一然妈妈道歉的画面刻印在了我的脑海里；虽然那时间我还不明白为什么她会用那么极端的方式道歉。但后来才知道该道歉，道一辈子歉的人是我。

那时候离高考只有不到两个月，我从爸爸和四舅交谈的只言片语里大概明白了整件事情，旧厂的老工人推翻了自己的证词，说他其实记不清楚当时的时间，而且自己也那么老了，很多事情记不住了。而李一然始终没有说出那把蝴蝶刀的下落。

我被妈妈带回到矿上的老房子里，很少出门。我继续着复习以迎接高考。之后的日子里没有人再谈起这件事。我试探着问李一然，妈妈只是绷着脸没有给我任何回复。

每当日头落下的时候，矿上都会刮起大风。那风朝着一个方向一直不停的刮着，而每当那风声响起，我总是心神不宁。我放下手中的笔，爬在窗户上看着外面，很长很长的运煤火车从对面的山上走过，这景象在过去的十几年里不曾改变，我想起了我的小学，想起了和李一然一起的童年。我额头抵在玻璃窗上，听着那风，看着绵绵不绝的火车皮，各种画面不断的在脑海里重复，好久好久。

终于到了高考那天。我坐在爸爸的车里，透过车窗看到了李晓彤，她的面容很憔悴，旁边站着她的父母；却始终寻不见李一然的行踪。每场考试，我都是最后一个进入考场；考试结束后又径直坐进爸爸的车子里离开；期间有一次和李晓彤走的很近，在她似乎想要和我搭话时，我加快脚步离开了。爸爸还是和以往一样沉默着，他没有问我考的好不好，只是坐在驾驶的位置上不时的看着表，催促着我的时间。

高考成绩下来了，我差本科线两分，但是被外省一所工科学校补招录取；并不是一本，更不是名校，就是同学们口中那种达线就能上的学校；但是足够远。这次没有庆祝，父母也没有表现的很开心，爸爸只是笑了笑说：“去吧。”

他们甚至没有送我去学校报到，是四舅带着我去了大学。他非常开心的给我安顿好了一切；临走之前，还在学校餐厅订了包间。他给我和自己满满的斟了一杯白酒，然后自己一口气全喝了下去，夹了口菜带着酒劲跟我说：“别怪怨你爸妈，他们没来。你爸这半年因为这事儿已经把自己的一切都毁了。”

“为什么？”我问。

四舅放下筷子说：“你也应该知道知道了...。”

原来，在刚开始四舅得知杀人案和我有关的时候就想迅速结案，把一切都推到李一然身上，不去管他的死活。但后来得知他藏着那把蝴蝶刀的时候，又没敢冒进。很快，市里的高层领导得知了案子又和学校有关，而且还是全市重点的一中，他们开始变得十分重视。公安局长知道一个涉案人员是他副手的外甥，就一直让四舅回避；四舅冒着极大的风险，看了所有的卷宗，爸爸花光所有积蓄买通了关系和证人，极力把我的干系撇清。

当然，最关键的就是拿走蝴蝶刀的李一然。爸爸找到仍然在住院的李一然的父亲，说清了利害关系：如果李一然交出蝴蝶刀，我就是主谋，李一然是从犯。我可能会被监禁十年以上，而李一然也少不了五年。但如果不交出蝴蝶刀，判李一然正当防卫也是有可能的。他们同意了。爸爸又动用手里的权力给本是临时工的李一然的父亲办理了只有长期工才享有的劳动保护。往后，失去劳动能力的李一然父亲会每月收到两千元的劳保费。

然而结果并没有想象的那么好，由于找不到关键证据:那把蝴蝶刀。李一然被判了防卫过当，有期徒刑七年。说着说着，四舅低下了头：“你爸爸和我正想办法给李一然减刑，希望能减到五年或者四年。”

听着听着，我无力的流下了泪水。四舅紧捏着我的肩膀，又重复着：“不要怪你的父母，不要怪你的父母。特别是你爸爸，整个事情传的满城风雨，你爸爸一心扑在这个上头，他的仕途也毁了，估计会提前退休。那把刀子没有找到之前，不能说你是安全的，如果李一然哪天在监狱里面翻供...。”他没有说完，只是煞有其事的点着头。

离别的时候，四舅给了我一个手机；说要随时保持联系，多给家里打电话。送走四舅之后，我一个人蹲在学校的角落里，一个人看着周遭的一切；许久之后，无语凝噎。

大学的生活开始了，然而我却每日惶惶。我很少和人接触，也没有再交朋友，我不能想象我最好的朋友在狱中，而且缘由是我。我逃避着周遭的一切，一头扎进了书本之中。

舍友们大多交了女朋友，或者沉迷网络游戏。他们终日坐在宿舍的床上敲击键盘，还时不时的嘲笑我：“那人是在读大学还是上高中啊？”他们有时候会硬拽着我到网吧里打游戏，但看着屏幕里虚拟人物玩转着手里的匕首，和他们受伤喷血时的场景，总是让我后脑发麻。我没有再去那里。

大学第二年的时候，我参加了一个大学生英语竞赛。口语考试环节中，我看到了一个熟悉的背影。压抑不住吃惊的我走上前拍了她的肩旁：“李晓彤？”

那个剪发头的女孩转过身来疑惑的看着我。

“哦，对不起。不是，是我认错人了，是我认错人了。”我赶忙边道歉边往后退，她不是李晓彤，只是发型一样，背影酷似。

“你是不是叫王伟光？”那女孩叫住了我。

“啊？”我不知道他为什么知道我的名字。

“我是校英语协会的，你是那个没经过我们协会自己报名的，对不对？”她手指着我，言语略有责难的说着。

“英语协会？”我根本不知道有这么个组织。“是，我是，我不知道你们有个英语协会。”我笑着，摆着手。

“刘真就是我们协会的，你认识刘真吗？他是咱们学校最优秀的，大三已经过了八级呢！你要不要也加入？”她走到我身边递给了我一张宣传单，还记下了我的电话。自那之后我会收到她的群发短信，都是每周她们协会的活动地点和内容。

她叫肖玲，一个南方女孩；外语学院的学生会主席，还是英语协会主席。在那之后，我几乎每天都会在校园里见到她，她会和我挥手。

几个星期后，那个早已忘却脑后的英语竞赛成绩出来了，是肖玲打电话告诉了我：“你深藏不露啊！全省第一！你比我们外语学院的学生考的都好？你太过分了你！”她总是带着略有指责的语气。

“啊？”我支支吾吾的说：“你...,你知道我的成绩？”

“当然，成绩是先发到我们外语学院的！这个周末你必须来参加我们的活动，不然你就是我们外语学院共同的敌人。”她背后还能听到其他人略带“愤怒的声讨声”。

“好，好，我去。”我尴尬的笑着。挂了电话后，我盯着手机屏幕的“肖玲”两个字看了许久，终于自言自语的说：“去就去吧。”

从那开始，我几乎每个周末都会去参加外语协会举办的活动。作为会长的肖玲总是把我指来使去，她会让懂电脑的我去下载电影，歌曲；并且在周五的时候给会员们群发短信和申请教室。

她们有一个阅读赏析会，把历年四，六级考题中很难的阅读理解拿出来句句分析，总结中心思想。有那么一次，肖玲让我给大家分享一篇寓言。逐句读完之后我满手是汗，最终坐了下来。我手里绕着自己额前的头发，艰难的说道：

“文中两人年幼犯错，额头都被烙上了个‘S’，这个S是Sinner-罪恶的缩写。其中一人觉得永远抬不起头，就离开了那个地方。他永远去不掉他头上的S,永远是个罪人。而另一个人留在了他犯错的地方，一生赎罪，一世行善，他的S虽也去不掉，但人们都说那是Saint的缩写，即是圣人。”

“哼！”我冷笑了一下，扔掉了手中的纸，不顾他人的走出了教室。肖玲跟了出来：“你讲的很好啊，居然没有生词能难到你，那么长的句子都能通顺的读下来！而且马上就明白了文章的意思，真厉害。”

我没有回头看她，自顾的说“我以后可能没时间来参加活动了，我要准备一个考试。”

“什么考试？你不是过六级了吗？八级？”她瞪大眼睛看着我，似乎不愿意让我走。

“我们专业的。”我胡编着解释道。

“哦...，那你今天晚上有没有空吗？我们一起吃个饭吧？我请客，谢谢你这段时间帮了我这么多忙。”她仍然瞪大眼睛看着我。我很羡慕她，她总是那么真，没有任何包袱；而且讲话的时候总是能把自己的句子弄的很复杂；我很想接受她的邀请，我很想和她成为朋友，甚至追求她；但对任何东西都提不起兴趣，讲话前都要深呼吸的我，最终还是拒绝了。

秋日渐远，冬风遂起。不知过了多久，那个只负责收欠费短信的手机又响了起来；是肖玲，嘈杂的背景让我许久才听清楚他的话：“你要火车票吗？”

“火车票？”

我们大学时候放假的火车票是学校统一订的；由于四舅的劝阻，我上了大学后还没有回过家。

“啊？你能听清楚吗？火车票！我们学院有几个同学订票后又决定不回了，学校说春运一票难求，最好别退！让我们学生会帮忙处理一下转出去，有一张正好是你老家的。你买着回家的票了吗？”电话的那头，她大声的吼着。

“我，我...，”我结结巴巴，支支吾吾的不知道该如何回答，我着实想回去。我想我的妈妈，我的爸爸；我不知道李一然被关在了哪里，但我总是幻想着在某个垃圾乱推，臭水横流的巷口，也许还能看到他。

“你到底买到票没？没有？那我就给你留下了啊！”说完她就挂上了电话。

火车票......。

那天晚上，我在自习室外又见到了她。她气喘吁吁的递票给我后说：“哎呦，终于都给出去了。”

我拿着那张红色的火车票，呆了一会儿才赶紧从衣兜里掏钱给她。

“好嘞。”她笑着收了下来：“任务完成！”

我把那张火车票的一角夹在两指之间，转身向外，双手扶着十楼的栏杆说：“你记得我们那天分享的那个寓言吗？”

“哪个？哦，记得，我学到不少生词呢！”

“你觉得Sinner能变成Saint吗？”我问。

“哦，你说那个啊，那个我还真记得。”她笑着：“成为圣人的那个人，受到人们尊敬，可以安享一生。但逃跑的那个人却一生都是罪人，惶惶不可终日。所以我觉得第一个人做的是对的！应该去面对，不能逃避。这就是寓言的中心思想，对吧？”她嘿嘿嘿的笑着。

“惶惶不可终日，文章里没提到这个词啊。”我说。

一阵风吹了过来，我两指间的那张红色火车票在风中抖动着。“看风吹跑的！”她急着说。

“没事。”我转过头来盯着她那双大眼睛；一字一句的说着：“你是我的天使还是魔鬼啊？”

“嗯？”她撇了撇嘴说：“你是不是想追我啊？我可是你的学姐啊。”说着她锤了一下我的肩膀，但我能觉察她脸上的羞涩。

那夜的月亮很明，映着旁边几抹清云；不时的轻风从我们身边吹过，却始终没有吹走我那两指之间轻轻夹着的火车票。

放假前的最后一个周末，我去了肖玲的英语协会；想着仍然为她做些什么，所以到的很早。不巧听到了她和她同学的对话.

“肖玲，最近怎么不见你的天才小王子，王伟光来了？”

肖玲：“哦，他忙着考他们专业的证书呢。”

“哎，看你们俩平时腻的，他是不是在追你啊？他们学院可是男多女少...哈哈哈...”旁边有人起哄的说着。

“没有吧，你们瞎说什么。”肖玲说。

突然又传来一个严肃的声音：“最好不是，那人神神叨叨的，你们发现没？”

还有人又补充道：“我男朋友和他一个系的，那人没有朋友，经常自言自语，好多人都说他可能有精神病，要不就是自闭症。”

又有人说：“哦，我还听他们学生会订票的人说，他放假从来不回家，可能是孤儿吧？这事儿肖玲也知道，是吧？”

“啊...，是，我知道。不过人家可能有别的原因吧。”肖玲说着。

“也可能是个变态，不交朋友，学习还那么好？唉？你们听说每年都有很多大学生因为考研自杀吗？这种人太可怕了。”

站在门口的我无奈的低下了头；看到楼梯口有其他同学走了过来，便转身走了。

那张火车票上写着的日期一天天临近了，我却始终没有收拾东西；只在最后一天早上往书包里塞了几本书，换作冬装走向了火车站。一夜半日，我回到了那个一年多没有回去过的城市。

没有变化，冬日里北方巨大的雾霾笼罩着这个煤都。地面融化不了的冰雪混着煤尘，看上去色泽灰暗，踏上去还咯吱作响；一不小心总会滑个趔趄。

离公安局不远的地方有一个很大的垃圾箱，我站在那儿。白蓝两色的建筑物上挂着国徽，关着的玻璃门后还有厚厚的黑色棉门帘；时间已过午后，很少有人进出。我把自己藏在兜帽里远望着那里，心有怯懦。天气渐冷，小巷里的旋风不时卷起地上的残雪，我跺着脚。

忽然有人从背后捏我的脖子：“鬼鬼祟祟的站这儿干嘛呢...？”

手劲太大，我急忙缩回脖子。转身看那人，竟是那天最后让我走的那个，我已经忘了他叫什么。但他却认识我：“你...，你不是张局长的外甥吗？”他又上下打量了我几番后说：“你来这儿干嘛？你不是上学去了吗？”

我没有说话，也没看他。低头摸着仍然作痛的脖子。

那人望了望远处公安局的大门，伸手把我揽入他的肘下；说：“没吃饭吧？走，陪叔吃包子去。”他揽着我疾步离开，那高大的身形掠着我健步如飞，不知不觉已经过了好几个路口。

大约是下午四点多，那家包子铺的大锅掀起，巨大的蒸汽腾上天空。浓重外地口音的老板边擦桌子边问着：“您来点什么馅的？猪肉大葱的刚出锅，再来鸡蛋汤，疙瘩汤？”

那人脱下身上御寒的外套，看了看桌子上的菜单说：“两笼大葱的，两碗蛋汤。不够再说。”

老板走后，那人看了看我，笑着说：“你舅跟我说你会在外面躲几年。”

“哦。”我说。

“那怎么回来了呢？”

“哦。”我还是没有回应。

见我不说话，他放在桌子上的拳头紧攥了一下，靠近我说：“我姓刘，之前跟你舅是一个办公室的。你回来，他知道吗？”

我摇了摇头。

“哦...。”他直起身子，转着眼珠在想些什么。老板端上了包子，蒸汽在我俩之间升腾。“吃，先吃。”他夹了个包子放在我碟子里。

几个包子下肚，他又问：“你父母知道你回来吗？”

我仍然摇头。

他用筷子挠了挠头说：“你就不怕给你家里人带来麻烦？”

我咬了一口的包子，没有进嘴又放了下来。

“不懂事儿。”那位刘叔突然严肃了起来：“现在外边，流言传的是满城风雨，你舅已经被扔到了闲职。如果你落到某些人的手里，再把这个案子翻出来，你舅不但保不了你，他自己也得进去。我也得跟着你们家倒霉。”他喝完碗里最后一口汤，两眼瞪着我，将碗重重的摔在了桌子上。

街头光亮渐暗，路灯也亮了起来。那个包子铺的客人慢慢多了。一个熟悉的身影穿着军大衣走了进来，他茫然的看了我一会儿后还是恢复了之前的笑容，他没有顾我，而是对着刘叔说：“在哪儿碰见的？”

“公安局门口。”刘叔看着我无奈的说。

四舅并没有解下外衣，只是让刘叔挪了一挪。他坐在我对面，无可奈何的盯了我一会儿后对刘叔说：“反正也回来了，过个年呗。”

刘叔：“过年期间，所有警力都要上街，要是被赵局长的人看见，你觉得能好？”

我四舅若无其事的说：“谁不想过个安生年，再说我都这样了，他赵老四还想干吗？不至于...。”

“哼！要不是你自降一级，退居二线，跨省抓捕他都干的出来。”刘叔说。

“哎...，老赵也是不依不饶的。”四舅挠着头问刘叔说：“那怎么办？”

“赶紧送走。”刘叔不耐烦的说：“哪儿来的赶紧回哪儿去。

“那回去的火车不是也得明天啊？”四舅说。

“不会转车吗？我送他进站！”说着那刘叔起身，挤着狭小的座位空间从四舅身前挪了出去。

“干嘛去，干嘛去？”四舅不耐烦的问着。

“上厕所。”刘叔扬长而去。

“多大岁数了，还这么大脾气。”四舅看着他离去的背影骂着。转过身来他把一个我们吃剩的包子放在嘴里说：“回来干嘛？”

“我，我想看看李一然是不是减刑了？”我怯声的说到。

“不会打电话？还跑到公安局去问？”四舅皱着眉头训斥着。

“我...。”

没等我开口，四舅把手里的筷子一扬：“走！坐今天晚上的火车离开，你刘叔送你进站...。”

我说：“李一然，他...。”

“转车...。”四舅提高音量，瞪着眼睛阻止我把话再说下去。等我低下头后，他又说：“先到北京，到了北京出站补票，再买下一趟车票。没车就自己住旅店，你也不小了，自己照顾好自己。”四舅咀嚼着嘴里的包子，眼睛泛红，泪水从眼角滑出：“暂时不要回家！”

刘叔带着我绕过检票口，把我送上了去北京的卧铺车厢。也许是不放心，临走时他指着我，狠狠的留下一句话：“莫做荒唐事！”

春运，反向而行的列车上却空无一人。只是离我较远的铺位上有几个人在讲着听不懂的方言。两夜两日，我回到了学校；掏出钥匙打开空无一人的宿舍房门，脱去两日未褪的衣物，睡了过去。

“暂时不要回家。”

“莫做荒唐事。”

这两句话像枷锁一样，紧紧的扣在我身上。

假期的学校剩不了几个人，甚至网吧都停止了营业。百无聊赖的我经常蜷缩在学校的图书馆，翻看那些晦涩难懂的专业书籍。我不知道李一然被关在了哪里，而这巨大的学校却成了我的监狱。也许只有他被释放的时候，我才能真正自由；只有他走出监狱的时候，我才能回家。

还总是会收到肖玲的短信，说着他们的活动内容。大的节日总会问候，复制别人的段子后也会再跟一条：你最近这样。

我总是回复：“挺好”。却没再见面。

又是一年，六月份；肖玲在夜里十点钟打电话给我，那头的声音醉酗酗的：“哎...？我的伟光小弟弟...，你最近怎么样啊...？”

仍然在自习室的我赶紧走了出来说：“挺好。”

随即没了声音。“你喝酒了？”我问。

“嘿嘿嘿，是啊，你姐要毕业了...没人要了。不出来送送？......。去你妈的...，老娘不稀罕你...”肖玲吐字不清的在那边说着。不知道还在骂着谁。

电话那头传来她和一个男生吵架的声音，在她们不说话的间隙，我听到了有人在打篮球。篮球场，不远；我没有挂电话，朝那个方向走了过去。电话里的声音和周围的声音慢慢合而为一，在远处我看到她和一个高大的男生在那里对峙着。那个男生劝她理智些，好聚好散；而她却转身背对那个人，委屈的蹲在地上。电话仍然通着。

有人说毕业就是失业，毕业就是失恋；她在毕业。良久之后，她的女同学过来将她接走，那男生也转身离开，电话仍然通着。我听着她一路哭着，叫嚷着，呕吐着；我一言未发。

七月的那一天，我在火车站等她。那个男生送她到进站口后就决然的离去了。我买了站台票进去，背着大包提小包的她看到我后笑了，她开心的说：“哎呦喂，还懂得来送送你姐姐啊？”

我点了点头。

“来，来，来，还有时间；过来跟姐姐坐一会儿。”她说着，摆手叫我到了一个有空座的地方坐了下来。

我抬头看了看那挂钟：“哦，还有两个小时。”

“嗯？你怎么知道我的发车时间？”她狡黠的问着。

“学生票不是学校统一订的吗？”我笑着。

“哦，那你就仗着认识几个我们学院的老师，然后看了我的火车号？”

“是啊。”我笑着。

“找到工作了吗？”我问。

“还没...！”她托着下巴，到肩的短发后面露出长长的脖颈。“不过我不担心。”她跟我说着她的计划：她说她爸爸托关系在老家的机关单位给她找了个职位，但她不准备去，她想创业，她想开个咖啡店，她说咖啡店在她们那里是个新鲜事物，一定能成功，她要靠自己的能力买房，买车...。

我们还聊到了爱情和婚姻，她认为伴侣是能够互相扶持，有共同理想；她希望她会在她的咖啡店里碰到她未来的丈夫，她觉得未来就该那么好，让我的心也跟着摇摆。

语句之间，我听出她还在埋怨刚分手的男友。终于，我硬着头皮问到：“如果那天，就是两年前我追你，你会答应吗？”

“会啊。”她斩钉截铁的说，还取下托着下巴的手推了我一把。“你怎么不追呢？还是有了？哎？你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”我摆了摆手说到。

“哇，你怎么那么傻呢？”说着她把目光呆呆的移到了远处的地板上。也许是我们都知道在这最后离别之日不会有任何事情发生，更可能在将来我们是形同陌路；所以我们无所遮拦。

“你不了解我。”我说。

“你很复杂吗？”她转头过来，看着我，慢慢的摇晃着身子说：“还是你有病？同性恋？自闭症？交友障碍？”说着她还用手指戳我。

“我...，我杀过人。”我没看她的眼神，更没管她的表情。我自顾着，把那一年，那一天的事情都跟她说了。我把李一然的名字告诉了她，我告诉了她我心里的愧疚，我告诉她我从不回家，是因为我没办法回去。我告诉了她我之所以全身心投入学习是在逃避现实。我告诉了她，我是喜欢过她，但我并不能给她带来快乐，因为我是一个不快乐的人...。我是一个行尸走肉。

安静了许久，她“哦...。”了一声。然后看了一眼墙上的钟表说：“我...，我得进站了。”

车门前最后离别的时候，我们尴尬的拥抱了一下，我说一路顺风，她点了点头。

那天，不管是冲动还是鲁莽；我第一次和他人说了那件事，看了肖玲最终漠然的表情之后，虽有些后悔，但也体验到一丝轻松。送她走后我在火车站旁停留了一会儿，看着人们拥抱别离，看着人们喜逢而泣。我想着和李一然总有一天会再见，而那时会是怎样？或许我真的今生不该再见他？是我毁了他。

离开嘈杂的火车站，摸到裤兜里的手机在震。是肖玲，她已经打过了几次电话。接通后，她些许抽泣着说：“呵呵，没想到你还真的很复杂。”

我很淡然的说：“嗯...，你发车了？”

“伟光，其实我一直叫你弟弟是怕我自己喜欢上你，你真的很优秀。但你不能背着这罪恶感过一生。它会给你带来伤害，也会给你周围的人带来更大的伤害。你要让自己快乐起来，不管是罪犯还是圣者，都要去寻求自己的快乐的一生。你的朋友甘愿在监狱里为你顶罪，那么你就要替他在外面好好的活着，不然他不值。”说着，说着她居然哭了起来。她说她希望有一天也能见李一然一面，她想我们两个人一定一样的优秀。

听她说着，我蹲在路边的铁栏杆下，仰头望着天空好不让泪水滑落。我感谢她的鼓励，祝她的人生规划能够成功...。

肖玲是我的天使，她给我带来了些许的释然。 余下的大学时光里我开始变得乐于助人，不管是谁找我做什么我都会去帮忙。我总是把宿舍里的暖壶打满开水，我总是在星期四的晚上为全宿舍做大扫除。

时光匆匆，不久来到了我的毕业季。那一年我没有参加研究生考试，好多老师和同学都为我惋惜。我只是对他们笑着。校园招聘时一家铁路建设公司看重了我的英语能力，和我签订了三方协议。老师和同学们都建议我不要签，因为铁路工作大多在野外，条件十分艰苦，而且报酬很低。他们建议我去像北京和上海一样的大城市去闯闯，肯定会有好的结果。但我没有。

毕业典礼之后，每个班都在举行着自己的散伙饭。兼顾着几个班级的班主任来到我们班，他让每个人都讲一句话，期间说到了我。他说：“王伟光是我带了这么几届学生里最优秀，同时也是最怪的一个学生。啊...,整整四年我都不知道他的脑子里在想些什么？总是给人很神秘的感觉，大家说是不是？来，来，来，伟光到你了，上来说几句。”

同学和室友们起着混，把我推上了讲台，连旁边班级认识我的人也有兴趣的走了过来。我站在话筒前说不出话来，肚子里的酒精和情绪一起翻涌了上来。我哭了，我捂着脸、放出声来嚎啕大哭。所有的同学都围了上来，男生们搂着我，女同学也拍着我的肩膀。他们安慰着我，有人对着话筒吼着：“还会再见面的。将来社会上再见，我们永远是同学，永远是兄弟！”他们叫嚷着，气氛被推向了高潮，但没人知道我是为什么哭，哭成那个样子。

我想：毕业，也许只是把学校这个小监狱换成了一个更大的。

离校后的那一年，全国开始大范围修建高铁、地铁；新技术引入的过程使我的外语能力有了发挥的机会。长长的铁路线跨越着不同的省市，在这条线上，我迁徙着。一年里的不同月份，我都会出现在不同城市。我出色的外语能力加之专业知识，使合作的外国公司对我也产生了兴趣，收入在逐年直线的提升，毕业三年后我的薪水几乎是同龄人的三倍之多。

只是我仍然不能返回那座城市，我的家乡。我会经常打电话，每次电话结束的时候都会讯问李一然的情况。他的确没有被减刑。母亲嘱咐着我：“自己在外面照顾好自己。”说李一然的妈妈开了一家餐馆，她也会经常过去帮忙，事情都过去了，让我不要多想。

直到李一然刑满释放那天，爸爸打来了电话，他说话永远是那么干脆利落，他说：“李一然回来了。”

我问：“他怎么样？”

爸爸说：“还好。”

“我能和他说话吗？”

爸爸说：“最好不要，如果他愿意和你说话，我会把你的电话号码给他。如果他不联系你，就算了吧。”停顿了许久，爸爸又说他有几个老同事现在还在位，他会尽快给李一然安排一份工作，这也是他妈妈最后的要求。

我没有说话，我很想回去看看李一然，但又不知道该如何去面对他；这样一年一年的又作罢了。有一年妈妈跟我说李一然要结婚，我应该回去，但我还是没有。我给他上了很重的礼金，但没有参加他的婚礼。

大概在李一然结婚的一年之后，我被一家国外的公司高薪聘请去别国工作。辞掉现有的工作后，那国的签证还没有下来。我有了一个多月的休息期，我想是时候该回去看看了。

爸爸不知道何时变得两鬓斑白。他穿着一件白色衬衫在机场外面站着，衬衫的衣角不像之前那样整洁的束在裤子里，而是那么随意的飘着。已经提前退休的他也没有了往日的神采奕奕，就像大街上无所事事的老头子一样。他满面微笑着接过我的行李，招呼了一辆出租车和我一起坐在车子的后面。他握着我的手，一直看着我，脸上满足的笑着。

晚饭的时候，我说我想去看一下李一然。爸爸说：“去吧，他在老矿工作。他妈妈的饭馆也不干了，全家都在矿上。明天坐中巴，我和你一起去。”

“我自己去吧。”我说。

“也好。”爸爸不再反驳我。吃完饭后，我发现爸爸在一旁吞食着大把的药片。我问妈妈是怎么回事，妈妈说上次体检查出了一些毛病，吃了药就没事了。

第二天，我起的很早，没有吃饭便出了家门。这座以煤炭文明全国的城市，近几年因为一个新市长的建设有了翻天覆地的变化；之前那些拐弯抹角的小黑巷子，连同里面低矮的房屋已经被全部拆除，新盖起来的城墙成了区域里有名的旅游景点。那连续几年的严打，已经将这个地方的黑社会风气彻底根除。

之前的一中也搬迁到了新校址。我从门前经过，看着现代化校园里身穿校服的学生们；我扶着墙上的栏杆，试图回忆起我的高中时代，但却怎么也想不起任何细节。原来的旧一中和隔壁的工厂已被一并拆除，取而代之的是现代化设计的大型商场和复原古建筑：孔子庙。那个年代遍布在城市里的小板楼已经大部分被拆除，一座座高层建筑拔地而起。拓宽的马路两边还有着宽宽的绿化带，清晨的洒水车和环卫工人们已经开始了一天的劳作。我一个人步行到巴士站，赶上了全天中最早的一班车，不到一个小时，我又回到了那个我从小长大的地方。

在昨天的电话中，李一然并没有和我多说话，只是说：“嗷...，有几年没见了，回来哇，回来看看哇。”

在刚下车的不远处就看到了李一然，他还是穿着一身的黑，皮夹克配着黑裤子；还是像以前一样，一只手拿着手机，在用夹着烟的另一只手敲着手机屏幕。他是在给我发信息，我没有去理会兜里震动的电话，也没叫他的名字，只是径直走了过去。

走到他身边，我停了下来。记忆中他一直比我高，但现在我却能俯视他。刚刚下车的一群人匆忙的从我俩身边穿过，一个人不小心撞到了他。

“哎呦，对不起。”他边道歉边让出了人行道。在往后退的时候他看到了我：“伟光？”他先是确认了一下，然后激动的叫着：“伟光？哎，咋不回我信息，早就等上你了。”他激动的笑着，拍着我的肩膀：“走，走，没吃饭呢哇？”

他把我带到了路边的油条摊，和摊主招呼着：“二姐，两碗粉，四个油条。不够再加。”随后他开始和身边的人打招呼：“三子，今儿二班？”，“老赵儿子住院了？哎，看那灰的...，这孩子们可得注意了。”

陆续坐在油条摊上的人们也在和他打着招呼：“小李，今儿没班？”

“哎，早上去晃了个帽子。今儿不待的去了，来，二哥，点上一根。”李一然熟练的给那人递上了一支烟。

那人看起来比我们年长，他理所当然的接过李一然的烟说：“你小子就灰哇，好的不学，晃帽子冒领工时，你让巡检逮住的哇...。”

“特殊情况，特殊情况。”李一然解释着，抓起一根油条，端着手边的粉碗，吸溜着吃了起来。

李一然变了，印象中的他话一直都不多，也很少和别人攀谈，甚至很少笑，性格里的高冷让他一直没什么朋友，我或许是他仅有的。

“这不是王处的儿子？”刚才和李一然讲话的那人看着我说着。“是不是？”他直接问着我。

“嗯，是我！”我点着头。

他放下手里的筷子：“嗷，啊呀，跟你老子长的样样的。你记不记得小时候？那会儿我在学校门口堵过你跟小李！忘了？哎......。”

我是始终想不起他是谁，只是附和着：“哦，是，是。”

“谁记得你个二哀求呢？”旁边另一个人没好话的打断他说：“伟光哇？我那会儿跟你爸一个队的，我们同一年评的劳模。你那会儿刚上高中。”

我看着那人似乎与我爸爸年纪相仿，便点头应到：“叔叔，您好。”

“听说这会儿出国了？”他问。

我很惊讶的说：“您怎么知道？”

“哎，咱矿上老一批工人里你爸有学历，人家调到局里头当领导了。再往下跟你这一茬的孩子们好像就你上了大学了，别的....。”他用手里的筷子头指着周围的人说：“你看看这些灰猴子们，还不是刨那几圪塔黑石头。”。

我不知道该说什么，只是笑了笑。那人年长，他说话的时候，别人也都不敢插嘴。过了一会儿，吃完的李一然起身对那位年长的人说：“刘总工，您慢慢吃，我们走了。”

“哦，带上伟光好好转转，实际也没球个啥好转的。”那人端着个碗笑着。

那个煤矿还是那么大，基本上没有什么变化；只是增加了绿化带，种上了颜色鲜艳的花。所有的建筑都重新粉刷了一遍，说是会有旅游团来参观矿井。李一然一路上如数家珍的给我介绍着矿山上的改变，还有我们小时候的记忆。但他始终没有看我的眼睛。

没用多长时间，我俩就已经转遍了那里的每一个角落。走到学校后边的时候，他在马路牙子上坐了下来，他从兜里摸出烟盒，弹出一根来递给我，看我没接，他说：“还不抽？”

“不抽。”我笑着。

“不抽好，其实这玩意儿不是什么好东西。”他在烟盒上把过滤嘴敲了一敲，点着了。他刚刚抽了一口，便猛烈的咳嗽了起来，一阵咳嗽过后说：“抽猛了，抽猛了...，不是买上假烟了吧？”他又把烟盒掏出来端详着。

我看着他说：“一直没断？”

“戒过一两回，但周围的人都抽，又给拾起来了了。”他握着拳头放在嘴边，清了清嗓子后，终于看着我问：“出国了？”

“是。”我回答着。

“哦，出国好。那会儿是考了个啥大学？”他问。

我把我大学的名字告诉了他。

“哦，也一般哇！”他说着，笑着：“啥专业？”

我告诉他后，他似乎并不明白那是什么，只是说：“好像马志广也是学的这个，后来咋去了铁路了？”

“误打误撞。”我说。

“哦，这会儿铁路挺挣钱。”他弹着烟灰。

“你为什么不再高考一次，后来不是放开年龄了？”我问。

“哎，服过刑的，干啥也没戏！再说，一家人还指着我那点工资呢...！你还没结婚？”他问着。

“没。”我回答。

“哦，你这也是条件高，不好找。”说完后，他又侧着脸去嘬那过滤嘴。

我们二人似乎找不到什么话题，就这样沉默了好一会儿后，我忽然问起：“当时怎么没减刑？”

听到这个后，李一然显得很不耐烦，他揉捏着手里的香烟低下了头：“哎，他妈的，自那年开始，连续四年严打，只有重判，没有减刑。也是背...。”

我正要多问一些什么的时候，他忽然在地上拧灭了还有多半支的香烟：“走哇，回哇，我妈在家做上饭了！”

返回他家的路上，李一然在不停的抓耳挠腮，仍然没有再看我。我们也没有再说什么。李一然一家人住在他们之前的老房子里，他妈妈站在大门口迎接着我们，看到我之后她一边用围裙擦着手一边笑着。招呼进门之后，我看到了李一然的老婆，他老婆似乎并不怎么开心，正在哄着刚刚睡醒的孩子，而且抱怨着什么。他的父亲在井下事故中失去了双腿，他挣扎着从轮椅上坐起身来说：“来，伟光坐。我这身子也不方便。多亏了你爸他这几年照顾，又给一然安排了工作。不然这个家就抗不起来了。”

“该说谢谢的是我们。”我语重心长的说。

老人拍了拍我的手：“别那么说...，别那么说。”

李一然妈妈做了满满的一桌菜，李一然的老婆在席间有一句没一句的抱怨着，李一然无奈着，又没有办法不回应。饭后已经是下午三点多，我跟李一然说：“我们还是出去转转吧。”

对他老婆避之不及的李一然说：“走，走，走。”说着，我俩出了门。

刚出大门没几步，李一然的妈妈在后面喊着：“带伟光去大棚里转转，顺便摘点菜回来晚上吃。”

李一然的妈妈永远是个勤劳的女人。环着那座矿山有一条小河，小河的四周围盖起了大棚，李一然家承包了其中的几个。他熟练的浇着水，整理着地膜，我在旁边帮着忙。不知不觉已经日头西斜。

李一然摘了一些品相不好的菜装在尼龙口袋里说晚上吃。然后指着菜地跟前的坝沿说：“走，上去坐一会儿。”

我们爬上了河边坝沿，这个宁静的矿山已经失去了往日的喧闹。新一代矿工大多在成家后，为了给孩子更好的教育而搬离了这里，他们只在每天清早乘坐通勤车来上班，晚上再坐车返回。

那金黄色的斜阳透过天边淡淡的云彩撒在我们二人的脸上，身上。他又从口袋里摸出一支香烟，点上。吐出来的烟雾缓缓的向四周扩散着。

“这几年风小了些哦！”我说。

“哦，可不，内蒙那边修了几十公里的防风固沙带，刚参加工作那会儿，我还被调去种了三个月的植被。”他有些自豪的说着。

“都种的啥？”我有兴致的问道。

“沙棘，就是咱小时候吃的酸溜溜；漫山遍野，种的到处都是。市场上卖的那种沙棘饮料就是那儿出的。”他解释到。

“哦，不错。”又是一阵沉默后我说：“一会儿我就回去了。”

“嗯？待一晚上呗，这么着急？你咋回去啊？”他问。

“哦，我打听了，晚上八点半还有一趟班车。”我说。

“哦...,”他在坝沿边儿上，若有所思的摞着烟灰说：“你再见过李晓彤没？”

“没，最后一次见是在那年高考的时候，但也没说上话。你有她的消息？”我问。

“在市里见过一次，正月十五看灯的时候。已经结婚了，生了个女儿。”他说。

“没留个电话？”我问。

“嗨，留啥电话！她好像在火车站那儿住，现在在小学教书。听说复读了一年，然后走了个师范。”他说。

“嗯......。”我迟疑了一会儿，最终还是问了：“那把刀呢？”

“那把刀啊！啊...。”他抬起了腿来，叹了口气说：“记得我二叔不？给二电厂送煤的。”

我说：“知道，你周末回他家。”

“对，我去二电厂找他，那把刀被我混进煤车里，倒进锅炉了。估计化成铁水了。”说完又补充到：“所以那会儿我告诉四舅没人能找得到的。”

“在公安局的时候，你为什么没告发我？”我问。

“一个人倒霉，总比...两...个人好吧？”他说，那拉长的声音里似乎夹杂着七年的沧桑。

“你后悔不？”我看着他。

“哼...。”他笑着举起手里的香烟，深深的吸了一口；又把那烟雾大大的吐了出去；待烟雾慢慢的散去，他说：“忘了吧。”他转过身来，一天中第一次严肃而认真的看着我说。

“忘了吧，都忘了吧。”他坐在坝沿边儿上重复着。

他双腿耷拉在坝沿边上，一只手撑着地，身子向后仰着；另一只夹着香烟的手指向那已经落下一半的夕阳对我说：“往前看，多好看...。”

回去的路上，天色已是一片漆黑。返程的通勤车需要穿过其他几个矿区，而矿区之间大部分都是无人的旷野。我望着天上的星星，座位前方关不上的车窗缝里不断的传来：“呜呜呜......”的声音，好似那十几年前的长风。

我斜靠在那并不舒服的座椅上，沉沉的睡着了。

2018年8月25日，于马来西亚吉隆坡Ramada酒店  
第三稿


End file.
